


Make the New Year Gay

by whenineternal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Fisting, Friends With Benefits, Group Sex, Heat Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut Collection, Spanking, camboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: My smut collection of drabbles and longer oneshots, more pairings will be added.Accepting requests!1: Dojae, Morning sex 2: Dojae, Lingerie 3: Johnjae(yusol), Heat sex, 4: Dojae, Boss/Employee5: Dojae, Camboy and Viewer 6: Jaewin, Rebound sex 7: Yuten, Dom/Sub 8: Johnyong, Domestic9: Johnjae, "Separation" sex 10: Dotae, Double Penetration 11: Dojae, Post Break-Up Sex 12: Doyu, First Time13: Johndo, One-night-stand 14: Yutae, Outdoor Sex 15: Jaeil, Fisting





	1. Lazy mornings

**Author's Note:**

> *DoJae*
> 
> They don't often have much time to spend like this, so they make sure to use it wisely when the moments come by.

They are having a lazy morning in bed. Not at all a common phenomenon, but now that their schedules are more or less the same again it is not as unheard of as it used to be. Doyoung is propped up against the headboard with a pillow behind his back, probably reading about himself on twitter, while Jaehyun lies curled up on his side further down their bed. His head is resting on Doyoung’s left thigh and his arms are wrapped around the elder’s right leg. After lying down, he had moved his lover’s legs here and there to wrap them around himself and Doyoung had given him an amused, raised eyebrow and laughed out of his nose at him before settling down. Now, he sighs occasionally and moans quietly and appreciatively as Jaehyun massages the muscles in his thigh and calf and rubs against him like a puppy, or an overly affectionate kitten. He is well aware of Jaehyun’s ulterior motives, as the younger has been inching steadily closer and closer to his crotch ever since he laid down, and he is only waiting for Jaehyun to finally make his move.

He puts his phone down when Jaehyun sighs deeply and rubs his cheek directly on top of his soft, boxer-clad cock. Reaching out with his left hand to place the device on the nightstand, with the other he laces his fingers with Jaehyun’s and tugs.

“What is it?” he whispers, his voice thick with sleep still. Jaehyun sighs again and turns his head to look up at him.

“I was waiting for you to say something,” he whines quietly.

“Well I was waiting for you to do something,” Doyoung throws back, imitating the younger’s tone.

Jaehyun licks his lips and turns over so he’s lying on his stomach between Doyoung’s legs which slides from his waist to rest on the mattress. Doyoung sets his hands at his sides and lowers himself further down until he is nearly lying flat on his back and Jaehyun rest his chin on his sternum and slips his hands under his shoulders in a loose embrace.

“Can I have you?” he whispers against the skin of his chest, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

Doyoung inhales slowly and holds the air in his lungs for a long moment before exhaling on a pleased hum. They don’t have nearly enough time to be as sexually active as they would like and already it has been a month since the last time they had any kind of penetrative sex, and the thought that they have time for that now is enough to get his blood rushing. That Jaehyun wants to fuck him, and is being so forward about it, has his body heating up in his loose shirt and boxer shorts. The last time they had sex, proper sex, was in a bathroom stall at the company and while it was more than satisfying, it was rushed and he was in and out in barely two minutes, and it has been nearly two months since he last had Jaehyun’s cock inside his body and he wants it badly. Almost feels like he needs it.

“You don’t have to ask baby,” he whispers and tangles all his fingers in Jaehyun’s hair. “Well, no. Actually, you do have to ask, but I won’t say no. Maybe sometimes, but not … like … this.” He laughs at himself and Jaehyun giggles along with a blinding smile and crinkled eyes. He loves when Doyoung rambles, it’s an endearing trait, even if Doyoung asserts that he only does it because his brain works quicker than the average brain does.

“What I mean is,” he scoffs and tugs gently on the dark strands of hair between his fingers, “when we’re like this you don’t have to ask, you can just do.”

Jaehyun’s smile dims a little, but instead his eyes light up and he wiggles closer to Doyoung and tilts his chin to reach his lips. They kiss chastely while Doyoung tip-toes his fingers down Jaehyun’s spine and grabs his shirt in one fist and stars pulling it up. Jaehyun needs to push himself to his knees to get it off and Doyoung sits up as well and tears his own shirt over his head. He wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s hips and places a kiss right above his navel and a couple more along his left ribs before pressing a lengthy kiss to his sternum. Jaehyun shrugs him off after half a minute to pull his underwear off and throw it to the floor and Doyoung bites his bottom lip as his lidded eyes land on the younger’s half-hard cock.

He reaches out with greedy hands and grasps the length with one while cupping Jaehyun’s balls in the other and the younger man cries out at the sudden, unexpected touch. He is so sensitive. Doyoung reckons he will be as well, but not anything like how Jaehyun is.

For some reason, ever since they got together, Jaehyun stopped masturbating. For Doyoung that is often a necessary relief, but Jaehyun always says he doesn’t want to do anything without Doyoung there with him. If he has kept to that, he hasn’t been touched in a very long month.

He is not at all surprised when Jaehyun hunkers down against his shoulder with little, desperate cries coming out of his mouth as Doyoung tugs slowly on his cock until it is fully hard in his palm. The younger’s hand knocks painfully against the nightstand when he throws it out to find the bottle of lube they keep in the drawer. Before Doyoung can help him procure it however, Jaehyun is sitting back with the small, white tube in one hand, scratching it against Doyoung’s skin when he pulls at his underwear to remove them.

“Can we do … can we just … quickly please,” Jaehyun is so riled up, so turned on, so mad with need already that he can barely make words, let alone sentences, but Doyoung understands him perfectly either way. He lays down fully with his head on the pillow and pulls Jaehyun down against his chest.

“Fuck me baby,” he moans and wraps his legs around Jaehyun’s waist for a short second. Jaehyun nods rapidly and murmurs, “yes, yesyesyes.” Doyoung sets his feet on the bed and raises his hips and Jaehyun nudges a pillow under his butt and then he takes a hold around both of Doyoung’s knees and spreads his legs as far apart as they can go. It isn’t actually that far as Doyoung’s right knee bumps against the wall and the bed is too narrow for any further acrobatics. It is either way enough, and Jaehyun gulps when the elder’s butt cheeks part a little from the stretch. He can’t wait to get at what lies between them.

With Doyoung urging him on with words and his hand wrapped around his own cock, stroking himself to full hardness, Jaehyun covers his fingers in lube and nudges them between his lover's cheeks and to his hole. He rubs two fingers over the sphincter, relaxing the muscle enough that he can easily slip one finger inside Doyoung. Jaehyun spreads him open quickly, but efficiently, using three fingers until Doyoung is squirming against him with his head thrown back and biting one side of his lower lip while moaning loudly. Probably louder than is polite in their living situation.

Jaehyun doesn’t care and Doyoung doesn’t seem to even notice, moaning a litany of _yes please_ as Jaehyun coats his cock with lube and hovers over him. He swoops down and takes Doyoung’s lips in a hard kiss before placing his cock at the elder’s hole and pushing in. They moan lowly at the slide in, Doyoung’s face scrunching together at the initial pain of penetration, but slacking as Jaehyun bottoms out in him and curls against his chest, burying his face in his neck.

“Move baby,” Doyoung murmurs in Jaehyun’s ear after a while and Jaehyun grunts as he pushes up on unsteady arms and starts to move his hips. The slide of his cock inside him is delicious and the pleasure nearly leaves Doyoung without the motor skills to wrap his arms and legs around the younger. Jaehyun moans breathily into his ear where he has crumbled to his chest again as his hips move faster and faster without any finesse. His thrusts are mired in need, his voice coloured with desperation and Doyoung feels it just as strongly as Jaehyun makes him come in three, far too short, minutes.

Jaehyun follows him right over the edge and cums inside him, painting his walls with his white spunk. They have barely caught their breath when Doyoung tightens around Jaehyun’s cock and whines pitifully.

“Again.”


	2. Show me you Secrets (in blue lace and strings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret shared is a burden spared. (Dojae)
> 
> (Written for anon who requested Jaehyun in lingerie.)

”How indecent,” is the first thing Doyoung says when Jaehyun drops his robe to reveal dark blue lingerie and hosiery. It is whispered against the shell of his ear as the elder traces feather light touches along the seams and straps of his outfit, and Jaehyun is not the least bit offended. He trembles when Doyoung sets his hands on his hips and squeezes, moans as the elder’s chest brushing against his back causes the gossamer fabric to shift over his skin.

He is wearing tiny lace panties; it has silk fabric covering his cock while his ass is visible through the patterned lace, and his camisole matches in colour and its sheer, lace make-up. The top hangs loosely from his shoulders, shifting with every move he makes. The store clerk had recommended the colour for him when she saw he had dyed his hair black. She also knows he likes the more modest outfits.

He is not sure what he expected from Doyoung when he told him he likes wearing lace underwear, nor how he imagined this scenario would play out. Doyoung had been surprisingly interested when he told him only minutes ago, but the reverence he shows in how he touches Jaehyun now is both a relief and an immense pleasure.

Doyoung drops suddenly to his knees behind him and his hands run slowly over Jaehyun’s hips and down his thighs, tracing the elastic band of his thigh highs with soft fingers. He nudges his head between Jaehyun’s thighs, forcing him to hobble on his toes and heels to spread his legs further apart. He gasps when Doyoung runs his tongue over the skin right above the band around his left thigh and bites his lower lip when his lover takes the band between his teeth and pulls at it enough to make it smack against his skin when released. The stockings are dark blue as well and while Jaehyun thinks the colour makes his skin look too pale, Doyoung is doing a good job making him feel good.

Doyoung stops with his lips pressed hard against the inside of Jaehyun’s left thigh, hands resting loosely around the younger’s ankles.

“Damn” he whispers against his skin before he leans back and rises to his feet again, pressing his front against Jaehyun’s back.

“How can you be so good?” he murmurs into Jaehyun’s hair. His hands are constantly moving, fingers tracing the hem of his lover’s panties, palms running over Jaehyun’s firm stomach, covered in thin lace and butter-soft silk accents.

Jaehyun’s breath catches in his throat and he blinks rapidly to keep the tears at bay. Doyoung’s hands are making him feel good, but his words, his acceptance of what is a very big part of Jaehyun, warms him to his very core.

He has never had the nerve to reveal this part of himself to anyone before, has never been in a relationship as long and meaningful as the one he has with Doyoung, and it chips away at his heart every time he turns the key in his underwear drawer. He won’t do that anymore. Hopefully he can throw the key away entirely.

“Can you keep it on?” Doyoung whispers right into his ear as he rolls his hips against his backside. He is being more forward than he ever is, but the way Jaehyun looks in his dark blue, silk and lace ensemble is lighting up all his nerve endings in a delightful chaos of fireworks in his body and sparks shooting wherever his hands touch Jaehyun.

“Always,” he breathes, tilting his head back and blinking until the lone tear clinging to his eyelash drips down his cheek. Doyoung noses against the gentle slope of his jaw and into his cheek, a thing he always does when he wants to comfort Jaehyun. It works even now when Jaehyun doesn’t really need comfort, but the intimacy of the action outweighs the hands Doyoung has resting over his hips and stomach and the leg he has wedged between his thighs. It tells Jaehyun without words that Doyoung only loves him more.

 

Jaehyun squirms around to face Doyoung and pulls his open shirt from his shoulders and undoes the fastening to his jeans, pulling them down his legs. They normally love to tease each other, spend hours only on foreplay and go back and forth on who fucks who and end up drained by the end of the night after multiple rounds of, often long and drawn out, sex. At this moment, all Jaehyun wants is for Doyoung to shower him with the love promised him, in the press of his nose against his cheek.

 

Doyoung kicks his jeans across the floor once he steps out of them and slowly slides his fingers inside Jaehyun’s lace panties and carefully pulls them down his legs. He sinks to his knees as he pulls them past Jaehyun’s knees and when the younger steps out of the tiny thing, Doyoung surges up on his knees and takes Jaehyun’s cock in his mouth. He reaches for the bottle of lube, discarded on the floor half an hour ago when Jaehyun went to change. Three of his fingers are quickly covered in the slippery liquid and he slides two inside Jaehyun’s already somewhat stretched opening. They were in the middle of foreplay when Jaehyun informed Doyoung that he likes wearing lace and silk and what is typically regarded as women’s underwear. Doyoung didn’t think he would ever get any better than Jaehyun, blindfolded and tied up, that time they dabbled in a little bondage, but his lover looks so beautiful he can’t find the words to give him justice.

Instead he works him open with expert fingers and sucks his cock down his throat without taking his eyes from Jaehyun’s dark ones staring down at him. He runs his left hand up and down the younger’s stocking-clad leg and up his side, under the see-through top that flutters with every move they make.

It’s exciting to see Jaehyun clad in lingerie when he knows he can have sex with him. Jaehyun is implying that he would prefer to always wear it though, so he vows to take his fill now so he can be good when he will have to keep his hands to himself. He doesn’t think it is something he will need to get used to, it’s a part of Jaehyun and he loved it even before he knew what it entailed.

When Jaehyun tugs him to his feet, he rises while rubbing his cheek over the younger’s stomach, feeling the slightly rough fabric scratch against his skin. Jaehyun pulls him in for a kiss with his fingers curled in Doyoung’s hair, right behind his ears and Doyoung moans into his mouth.

He turns Jaehyun around and bends him over the bed, lifting one of the younger’s legs up on the mattress. Jaehyun moans and reaches for his hand with his own and they tangle their fingers together on top of the sheets as Doyoung thrusts his cock inside the younger’s ass.  Jaehyun moans loudly and his body curves into an arch against Doyoung’s chest, lace and silk and thin spaghetti-strings tickling against his skin.

They both love to draw it out when they have sex, pull each other right up to the brink before retreating and starting all over again. This time is no different and when they come, with Doyoung slowly fucking Jaehyun into the mattress and the younger clinging to him with legs wrapped around his waist and pushing against the headboard with outstretched arms, it is twenty minutes of built up tension being released between them.

“Thank you,” Jaehyun whispers after Doyoung has pulled out of him and cleaned them up with tissues. Doyoung sits beside him on the bed and looks down at him for a long moment. With anyone else, Jaehyun would feel uncomfortable under such a studious gaze, but Doyoung never makes him uncomfortable.

When he finally speaks, it is the simplest sentence, but it nonetheless makes Jaehyun smile.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/whenineternal)


	3. Two Too Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all for Jaehyun because neither of them wanted a reprise of his previous heat, Johnny just didn't expect how it would make him feel, to watch Yuta and Hansol fucking his kitten. (Johnyusoljae)
> 
> (written for johnjaes who requested kitty jaehyun with johnyusol.)

He didn’t think it would bother him as much as it does. Because Jaehyun is clutching at Hansol’s hands and moaning Yuta’s name, but his eyes have never once strayed from Johnny. And while they are glazed and the pupils blown from his seasonal heat wreaking havoc with his body, he seems almost too aware of his owner’s presence.

It is four months almost to the day since Jaehyun came to be in his possession, through a case of compiled instances of coincidences and possibly bad life choices on Johnny’s part, in an event he will most likely never be completely honest about, and this is only the hybrid’s second heat. If he had done his research more thoroughly he probably would have waited until the new year to get a pet and avoided the situation of being shoved headlong into “heat season” with no knowledge of what to do. Johnny isn’t even certain if that could be considered a viable name for what Jaehyun is going through, but it seems fitting. After the first time, when Johnny passed out after round three and left Jaehyun boiling in his own skin, his body’s needs unfulfilled, they agreed they would ask for help the next time.

So, when Johnny came back from his morning run that day to find Jaehyun pacing restlessly around his apartment, tail curled over his shoulder and wearing absolutely nothing, he went knocking on his neighbour’s door immediately.

They had agreed on five of Johnny’s friends whose help Jaehyun would be comfortable to accept. Johnny was hoping on Kun and Sicheng because they were the safest option for him, but the Chinese couple lived at least an hour away by public transport, and Johnny didn’t feel it would be fair to ask them to drop everything on the minute to help him with his problem. He would do anything to avoid dragging Ten into this, having a threesome with his best friend was never on his to-do list. That left Hansol and Yuta, but Johnny must admit now that he wants the both of them gone.

Yuta has been far too interested in Jaehyun from the minute Johnny brought him home and while Jaehyun often avoids the chipper Japanese, he likes Hansol a little more than what Johnny is comfortable with.

Hansol told him once, in an instant where he was made aware of another person’s feelings, that it is part of Jaehyun’s animal physiology, his instinct. He is drawn to calm, quiet people, he considers them safe.

Johnny isn’t all too hesitant about having Hansol there as he is fairly certain the reserved blonde has no intentions of doing anything to Jaehyun, but Yuta was far too eager to get his hands on his kitten. He nearly ran him down trying to get into his apartment when he asked for their help.

 

Jaehyun is stretched out between them on the bed, his head resting on Hansol’s thigh where the eldest sits against the headboard, and his legs thrown over Yuta’s shoulders. From his position in the chair beside the bed Johnny can see how tightly Jaehyun is gripping Hansol’s fingers between his own, and how red his cheeks are and how glazed his eyes are. He can also see how his back arches and falls, arches and falls, with every thrust of Yuta’s hips, and he can see where Yuta and Jaehyun are connected and the pool of slick that has formed underneath them. He chose this spot because he knew he would have a perfect view of Jaehyun, he just didn’t anticipate the feelings of jealousy and possessiveness that has settled like a stone in his stomach. He wants to tell his friends to get the hell out, but they have just started and Jaehyun has only cum once and Johnny knows he is not capable of fulfilling his kitten’s needs on his own. That is the sole reason this is happening, he thinks and holds onto that thought as Jaehyun moans Yuta’s name louder than ever before.

Jaehyun struggles to twist around on the bed the second he comes down from his high, pushing Yuta off him. Yuta sits back on his haunches with an utterly satisfied smile on his lips and eyes so hooded Johnny doubts he can see through them. He is done for a while now at least. Jaehyun however is crawling into Hansol’s lap and pulling at the elder’s clothes with desperate, uncoordinated fingers. Hansol looks around the room for Johnny, his already large eyes are widened and he looks at a complete loss of what to do. His suspicions are proven right when Hansol keeps his hands at his sides as Jaehyun climbs over him and nuzzles into his neck once he is settled, he has no intentions to fuck him. Loathe as he is to admit it though, Johnny kind of needs him to. If he thought it was bad too watch Yuta fuck Jaehyun, he was not prepared for the rush of feelings that seeing Jaehyun so taken with Hansol puts him through. His kitten isn’t even looking at him anymore, all his attention focused on his quiet elder. Jaehyun is pulling at the fastening on Hansol’s jeans and Hansol is helpless to stop him and Johnny watches as his hands slowly raise to brush fingertips over Jaehyun’s sides. The touch seems to jolt the kitten out of a haze as he stops abruptly and locks eyes with Hansol. A beat of silence goes between them and then Jaehyun mewls, long and loud and it looks like something breaks in Hansol. Exactly what it is, Johnny can’t say, but a moment later the elder sets slightly more sure hands on Jaehyun’s hips and tilts his head up when Jaehyun starts begging for kisses. They kiss for minutes with Jaehyun running his fingers through Hansol’s hair over and over, never sitting still as his body comes close to overheating, itching with need.

Yuta comes up behind Jaehyun and reaches around him to tug on the hem of Hansol’s jeans and together they work on removing them, pulling the tight fabric down his long legs. The moment they are off, Jaehyun is sandwiched between the two, pressing against Hansol’s chest while they kiss and arching back against Yuta’s fingers that have slipped inside his pliant body. Hansol pulls his own sweater over his head and throws it limply to the floor so that it settles halfway on the bed. Only in his underwear now he cups Jaehyun’s hips with both hands and the kitten mewls into his mouth as their tongues tangle and the air inside the tiny bedroom grows even hotter. Hansol runs a gentle palm over one of Jaehyun’s soft ears and Jaehyun’s black, slender tail shoots up to wrap around his wrist as he tilts his head into the gentle caress.

As Johnny watches from his chair, Yuta’s hands pull Hansol’s underwear down to his knees and he jerks the elder’s cock with his right hand while the fingers of his left hand thrusts back inside Jaehyun’s slick opening. Johnny tries to focus on the way Jaehyun’s body undulates between them, how sweet his mewling moans sound and how beautiful desperation looks on his face. His cock is slowly hardening in his sweatpants, enjoying the sight of them even as it leaves him close to seething in his bitter resentfulness.

Jaehyun goes dead quiet when he sinks down on Hansol’s cock, but Hansol throws his head back into the tall headboard and gasps throatily and Johnny’s entire body jolts when his cock twitches in interest. That was unexpected.

Yuta moans a husky “beautiful” and leans in to kiss Hansol over Jaehyun’s shoulder. Jaehyun’s head slumps back on the other’s shoulder as he immediately starts rolling his hips and fucking himself on Hansol’s cock and Johnny’s hands itch to reach out and touch. He wants to join them on the bed, wants to get in with all three of them, but he doesn’t trust himself not to shove them away and take Jaehyun for himself. For now, it is best he stays in his seat. This is not for him after all, but for Jaehyun, and he sorely needs it. Instead he rubs slowly over his growing cock with the heel of his hand and soaks in every whimper, every needy cry and every mewling moan that spills from Jaehyun’s lips.

 

Hansol clings to Jaehyun’s waist as the kitten undulates on top of him, rolling his hips and falling on his dick over and over in an uncoordinated mess of need and lust, while Yuta plunders his mouth with his ever-moving tongue. The rush of high-intensity sense experiences afflicting his unseasoned body pulls him quickly over the edge and he finishes inside the condom with Jaehyun clenching around his cock. While he slumps against the headboard, Jaehyun is left no time to recuperate after feeling Hansol’s warm cum through the latex protection sent him into his third orgasm of the day. Yuta pulls at his hips instantly until Hansol’s cock slips out of the kitten and then he enters Jaehyun in one hard thrust, immediately setting up a rhythm of hard and fast that is guided by his bruising grip on Jaehyun’s body.

Jaehyun grows quiet again as he slumps tiredly against Hansol’s heaving chest, sliding down until his cheek is pressed to the elder’s stomach and his ass is raised into the air. The curve of his back looks delicious in the orange light of Johnny’s reading lamp, shining off the thin sheen of sweat covering his skin. Johnny can’t hold himself back any longer and while Yuta is in the middle of fucking his kitten he pulls the other man back by his shoulder and takes his place. Yuta shouts his displeasure as his cock is dislodged from Jaehyun’s warm, clenching ass, but Johnny spares him not a single glance as he settles behind Jaehyun and slowly thrusts his cock inside _his_ kitten. The way Jaehyun moans, low and breathy, is something different from the noises he has made until now, and Johnny smiles with satisfaction when he realises it is because Jaehyun recognises him.

“Been … ah been wait …” Jaehyun tries to speak, but the words don’t come out past his moans. Johnny nonetheless discerns their meaning and rewards his kitten with a couple well-placed thrusts right against his prostate. No one knows Jaehyun’s body better than he does.

While Jaehyun’s desperation led him to fuck hard and fast, and Yuta’s excitement made him follow his lead, Johnny slows it down exponentially and he fucks his kitten in slow, drawn-out movements. Jaehyun will cum either way, but Johnny needs to do everything he can to keep his own orgasm at bay. Now that he has taken Jaehyun for his own, there is no way he is letting the other two at him again. Jaehyun has cum four times already, Johnny should be able to take care of him from now on.

He cups Jaehyun’s hips in his hands, pulls out slowly and thrusts back inside him just as slowly, angling his thrusts right at the pleasure centre inside Jaehyun’s body.  He sets a steady rhythm and runs his palms up and down Jaehyun’s sides, tugging the kitten back against him as he thrusts in and Jaehyun mewls happily every time. Johnny catches Hansol’s eyes and the elder gestures with a hand towards the bedroom door, silently asking if he wants them to leave. A minute ago that was all Johnny wanted, but now he wants them to stay, that slightly vindictive streak in him tells him to show them how to properly please his kitten. He shakes his head as he delivers a particularly deep thrust into Jaehyun and his mouth twitches with a smirk when he hears Yuta curse lowly from behind him. Hansol moves again after a few seconds, to sit up further and reach for Jaehyun’s cock swinging back and forth between his skinny thighs to the beat of Johnny’s thrusts. A few tugs have him spilling his fifth orgasm into Hansol’s fist. He doesn’t have a lot left to give, but the desperate need won’t subside even if he can’t cum.

Jaehyun’s skin is burning and his moans come with short, shallow intakes of air. He is physically exhausted and Johnny is forced to hold him up as his arms and legs give out on him, but still his stomach is churning with heat and his mind is buzzing with the need to mate. He clenches weakly around Johnny’s cock, begging for a load of his cum to fill him. Getting fucked is good, but the screwed-up physiology of a male hybrid still leaves him with an instinctual want to be bred, and Yuta and Hansol wearing condoms have kept that from him all night. Johnny speeds up his thrusts, one two three times, and then holds Jaehyun against his crotch and rolls his hips shallowly against him so he is always caught in his kitten’s slick heat, and after a minute he is nudged over the precipice and empties his load inside Jaehyun. The younger sighs happily at the feeling of warm cum splashing against his insides and his body shudders through a dry orgasm with Johnny rocking gently against him and Hansol caressing his hair and the base of his ears softly.

“Is he done yet?” Yuta’s voice comes loudly in the sudden silence of the room and Johnny startles a little at the sound of it. He had forgotten there was someone else in the room.

“Not quite,” he grunts as he starts to move again. His cock is slowly softening, but maybe he can get it to harden again if he just stays inside Jaehyun. Yuta crawls up on his side and sits close to Hansol’s thigh, resting his forearm on it and sinking down so he can look into Jaehyun’s lax face.

“Can I fuck him again? You didn’t exactly let me finish.” It’s true, and Yuta is still hard, but Johnny isn’t relinquishing Jaehyun for anyone now.

“Get Hansol to help you,” he grunts as Jaehyun’s walls start fluttering around him as the kitten regains consciousness.

“Not so fast kitten,” Johnny murmurs as Jaehyun starts squirming on his still soft cock. Jaehyun sighs loudly through his nose and slumps back down with his face mushed into the sheets. The inferno inside him has dimmed to a simmering heat in the pit of his stomach so he knows he is close to the end, but he still wants Johnny to claim him over and over until he is completely spent. He hears a rough moan somewhere above his head and lifts his eyes first to Johnny, but he is focused firmly on his own growing cock inside Jaehyun, so he shifts his eyes to the other two occupants of their bed.

Hansol is tugging slowly on Yuta’s cock only inches away from Jaehyun’s face, but he stops suddenly when Jaehyun snorts displeased and bats at his wrist with his hand, fingers curled into his palm. He retracts his hand and Jaehyun settles with a pleased hum after batting his hand against Yuta’s knee as well.

“I don’t think he likes you,” Johnny laughs and Yuta grumbles a little before smirking at the other man.

“I think he just likes Hansol a lot.”

Johnny growls low in his throat and the sound sends chills up and down Jaehyun’s back while Yuta’s eyes widen in surprise. The bed moves as Hansol scoots to the edge and rises to his feet.

“I think it’s time we leave Yuta,” he whispers and gathers his clothes, picking up Yuta’s shirt and underwear as well. The younger of them hesitates for a few seconds more before following and not long after, the entrance door slams shut and they are alone.

Jaehyun lies utterly still under Johnny, not daring to move as the elder takes deep breaths through his nose and holds his hips between his fingers in a bruising grip. The possessiveness in Johnny’s animalistic growl sends shockwaves zapping through Jaehyun’s every nerve-ending and make his ears stiffen on top of his head while his tail, almost with a mind of its own, wraps around Johnny’s left arm. Jaehyun chokes on a gasp when Johnny roughly pulls out of him and tips him over onto his back, nearly crushing his tail underneath his body. Johnny hikes Jaehyun’s legs onto his arms, settling them in the crook of his elbows, and leans over him until he can kiss him hard on the mouth.

“You’re mine,” he growls against Jaehyun’s swollen lips, bending him in half as he buries his nose in the kitten’s hair, right by his ear. He sniffs along the furry appendage to the tip and then he bites down, feeling Jaehyun go rigid underneath him for a split second before he goes lax as he submits to him entirely. A deep purring sound starts in Jaehyun’s chest as Johnny continues to nibble on the tip of his ear and Johnny can feel the vibrations of it when he lays his mouth against the side of Jaehyun’s throat. He licks a path down the kitten’s neck to the juncture of his neck and shoulder and there he bites down hard, hard enough to puncture the skin even with his dull human teeth. Jaehyun cries out in pain and Johnny swallows them with his mouth, mapping every inch of Jaehyun’s mouth with his tongue until his kitten is kissing him back. Once Jaehyun is mewling once again in pleasure, Johnny is fully hard and he sits up only long enough to fit his cock against Jaehyun’s entrance and push inside before settling over him again.

His larger body covers Jaehyun completely and their mouths meet in a series of gentler kisses as Johnny makes love to his kitten how he likes it best. Jaehyun is clearheaded for the first time that night, the shock of Johnny’s possessiveness about him and his attempt at claiming him that was utterly animalistic in all its sense and purposes has banished the last remaining of his heat. Instead of need driving him, it is budding love that makes him tangle his fingers in Johnny’s hair and wrap his tail around Johnny’s wrist and mewl and purr and whisper his delight against Johnny’s lips as he is loved long and deep into the mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/whenineternal)


	4. Whatever you want, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dojae*
> 
> Boss/secretary au as requested by cinnacoffi.

The numbers on the spreadsheet in front of him stopped making sense to Doyoung about five minutes ago, but he has only the one document left and he is loath to leave it until morning.

The floor is dead quiet, he is positive there is no one else in the entire building even, except for him and his sometimes ditzy, but mostly invaluable assistant.

Normally he would be in bed by now, Doyoung has always been a workaholic, but he is a sensible one and half past eleven is far too late to still be neck deep in this spring quarter’s financial reports. Especially when focusing on numbers and percentages and sums has taken the backseat to watching Jaehyun through the glass walls of his office.

His young assistant is far too pretty for his own good. Doyoung knew the moment he interviewed him that he would be damned to eternity in hell if he hired him, yet that didn’t stop him. Nor did it help him be at all subtle once the staring started, and he still feels like a pervert whenever he watches him so unaware, even though it has been months since the first time they fell into bed together.

Jaehyun is just so much younger than him. Maybe not in years, though that is still a good handful, but in life experience and attitude, he is still so very young.

It doesn’t help his guilt either that Doyoung is in a position of power over Jaehyun, mostly because it feels good when he can make Jaehyun do whatever he tells him to.

Which could come in handy in times like this.

 

Doyoung rises slowly from his chair, gathering the sheets of paper on his desk into a neat stack and placing them in a drawer and clearing the left end of his desk of any knick-knack and family pictures. He stalks slowly around his office, pulling at the blinds to cover the windows one by one until no one could look through even if they wanted too.

He opens the door and lets it glide open soundlessly, leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded over his chest and clearing his throat when Jaehyun fails to notice him.

His assistant jumps in his seat, his phone clattering onto his desk as his hands fly to nervously straighten his glasses.

“Sir!” he squeaks and clears his throat.

“Are you done for tonight, sir?” he tries again and rubs his hands against his thighs.

Doyoung hooks a finger at him and disappears back inside his office, leaving the door open for Jaehyun. He walks to stand by the large window adjacent to the door, looking out at the inky night sky while he waits for Jaehyun’s shuffling feet to come to a stop inside his office and for the door to click closed behind him.

“I want you to fuck me,” he says casually, still looking out the window.

He turns quickly on his heels to find Jaehyun looking around the room with panicked eyes.

“I don’t think that was in my job description sir,” he says, wringing his hands together and his pupils trembling.

“Jaehyun, we’re the only ones in the building, you don’t have to call me sir,” he says as he walks up to the younger and leads him further into the room with a hand on the small of his back.

“But the cameras,” Jaehyun whispers and steps back to keep a respective distance between them and Doyoung sighs in fond exasperation.

“There are no cameras in my office,” he explains slowly and Jaehyun’s mouth forms a silent oh, while his shoulders relax and he reaches out to run a hand over Doyoung’s tense shoulder.

“We can go back to my place, it’s closer than yours and you already have a suit there so you can just stay the night and I can—“ Doyoung silences the younger with a hand over his mouth.

“I need to finish this first, and I know you won’t leave until I do so this is really the only possible solution,” he sidles up close until their chests are pressed together and murmurs the words into the skin of Jaehyun’s throat, biting down gently afterwards.

He pulls back with a huff when all Jaehyun does is stand there with his hands at his sides, not making a move to so much as touch him.

“What are you doing?” he asks and Jaehyun shakes his head a little and leans in to kiss him chastely.

“I don’t understand what you want me to do.”

Doyoung is already unbuttoning Jaehyun’s shirt and pulling it out of his grey slacks, his chin tilted towards his own chest, and he gives Jaehyun a pointed look over the rim of his glasses.

“I’m _telling you_ , to bend me over my desk and fuck me hard, so hopefully I can focus enough afterwards to finish my work so we can go home.”

He has undone the fastening on Jaehyun’s trousers and at the end of his speech they fall loosely down his legs to pool around his feet, and Doyoung is quick to lay his palm over the younger’s cock and start rubbing it to hardness.

“Do you really think that will work?” Jaehyun moans, smiling cheekily at him. “You’re usually boneless in the sheets after I fuck you, definitely brainless.”

His assistant is also a little brat, and most of the time Doyoung is fine with it, but in instances like this Jaehyun can be damned if he thinks he has the upper hand.

“That has all to do with how I’m inclined. Now, I need you to fuck the thoughts of debauching you on your knees out of my head, so get to it.”

Doyoung lifts his own, already half-unbuttoned, shirt over his head and throws it somewhere in the direction of his chair, kicking off his shoes next and stepping out of his black dress pants before tip-toeing around his desk to find the bottle of lotion he keeps in the bottom drawer.

He has long dreamt about sex with Jaehyun in his office, but he couldn’t possibly let him know that. Which is why he doesn’t keep lube and condoms anywhere, which, at least concerning the latter, was maybe not his brightest idea.

“Do you have a condom?” he asks Jaehyun and the younger smiles and nods his head, saying “of course I do,” before walking quickly back to his desk and returning with his wallet in one hand.

“I’ve always wanted to fuck you in your office,” Jaehyun says quietly, as if he is revealing a secret. Doyoung bites his lower lip when the younger’s ears turn red, the colour spreading quickly to his cheeks and down his neck.

Jaehyun has moments of confidence where anything is possible, but most of the time he is shy about telling Doyoung what he wants, or even talk about sex in its entirety.

Doyoung draws him close to stand between his legs as he leans against his desk, running his hands through Jaehyun’s hair as he lays tiny kisses on his mouth.

“You know, today is the day for wish fulfilment,” he whispers against Jaehyun’s lips and moans when the younger rolls his hips into him, grinding their growing cocks together through their underwear.

“Fuck me Jaehyun,” he moans and sucks Jaehyun’s tongue into his mouth, biting down on it gently.

Jaehyun moans loudly and wraps his arms around Doyoung’s neck as he grinds harder against him, running his tongue over every inch of Doyoung’s mouth.

Doyoung cups Jaehyun’s ass and pulls him harder against himself, wrapping a leg loosely around him and moaning loudly. It always feels good to give up control to Jaehyun.

The younger might not be very good at being in control, preferring most of the time to leave it up to Doyoung, but he is damn good at pleasing him, and the office setting adds a certain thrill to it when Jaehyun forcibly turns him around and bends him over his desk.

“Oh yes, show me what you can do baby,” he moans and bites his own forearm to stifle his laughter when Jaehyun both chokes on a squeak and grinds his crotch against his ass.

He grabs for the bottle of lotion and hits it hard enough against the desk’s surface to make a noise, and Jaehyun reaches for it at the same time as he starts pulling Doyoung’s underwear down, leaving him with both hands occupied and no possibility of finishing either action.

He fumbles for a few seconds, but eventually he has Doyoung naked in front of him and his fingers slicked up and then he wastes no more time in sliding one inside Doyoung’s ass.

He is not as hesitant anymore as he was in the beginning, he knows what Doyoung likes and how much he can take, has learnt almost everything he can about Doyoung’s body, just as Doyoung is a master of his. A sigh is enough to tell Jaehyun he should add another finger, fists clenching tells him to slow it down, and when Doyoung tilts his head back with a tiny gasp he knows his fingers brushed over the elder’s prostate and he should continue doing exactly as he was.

 

Doyoung is more impatient than normal and only in minutes is riding Jaehyun’s fingers and telling him to move on. Doyoung never begs, never pleads, never asks for anything, he tells Jaehyun what to do, and he expects him to listen. He is a leader, while Jaehyun is a follower, and even while giving up control he can’t let go of that.

Jaehyun listens, pulls his fingers out and leans over Doyoung, plasters his chest to his back, to reach the box of tissues beside his computer screen. Cleaning his fingers quickly on a few leafs of paper, he bites open the condom wrapper and quickly fixes the rubber over his cock.

Doyoung pushes up on his elbows, but Jaehyun forces him back down with a hand in the middle of his shoulder blades, and he holds him still as he rubs a slick palm over his cock and slips three fingers back inside Doyoung to make sure he is stretched enough.

“Okay, I’m—“

“Jaehyun if you say you’re going in one more time; you’re my bitch forever,” Doyoung interrupts crassly, lifting his head from his arms.

Jaehyun swallows and tries as best he can to ignore the heat rising in his cheeks, knowing his ears must be flaming red already. He keeps his mouth shut as he rests the head of his cock against Doyoung’s loose sphincter and pushes slowly inside.

The head slips past the first ring of muscle and Jaehyun forgets any embarrassment he may have felt as pleasure clouds his mind. Doyoung’s ass is warm and tight around his cock, and there really is no better thing in the universe than being fully seated in his lover’s delicious body.

Doyoung arches his back to push himself further onto Jaehyun’s cock, moans flowing unchecked from his mouth and only growing in volume as Jaehyun stills inside him to let him adjust to the stretch.

“Fuck me,” he growls and Jaehyun groans as he pulls out and thrusts back in, eagerly following Doyoung’s commands. Jaehyun knows his body well, but Doyoung knows better than anyone what he can take. Even if Jaehyun would not want to rush it so, Doyoung obviously has none of the same reservations.

“Fuck me,” he repeats, growling the words through clenched teeth and Jaehyun ups the pace, fucking into him so hard his hips smack against Doyoung’s backside with every thrust.

He wanted hard and fast, and he’d be damned if he let Jaehyun fuck him any other way. He’s not going to indulge his vanilla flavour every time they have sex.

“Fuck me,” he reiterates and moans when Jaehyun finally grips his hips tightly with both hands and pulls his body back to meet every one of his thrusts, fucking into him until Doyoung clenches down on his cock and Jaehyun comes into the condom with a surprised shout.

He stills over him, slumping onto his back as he tries to catch his breath.

“Well that was anti climatic,” Doyoung gripes, leant on his elbows on his desk and looking over his shoulder at Jaehyun. His body is shaking however, and he is so close to coming himself that the complaint is barely that.

“Make me come Jaehyuna,” he whispers and turns his face into Jaehyun’s damp hair, clenching his muscles around the younger’s softening cock when he makes no move to obey. Jaehyun pulls carefully out of Doyoung and stands on shaky legs as he ties up the condom and disposes of it in the trashcan underneath the desk. He helps Doyoung to sit on the desk and gulps loudly when his lover leans back and lifts his feet up on the edge, leaving his lower body completely exposed for Jaehyun to feast his eyes on.

“Make me come,” he commands him, and Jaehyun swoops down and takes Doyoung’s cock in his mouth, pushing three fingers into his wet opening and curling them against his prostate.

He rubs hard over Doyoung’s prostate while he licks and sucks on his cockhead, flicking his tongue over the slit and covering the rest of his length with his palm. Jaehyun is rather fantastic at giving head, and Doyoung is coming down his throat in little more than a minute.

 

They dress in comfortable quiet afterwards, sneaking kisses and touches whenever they can, and Doyoung shoos Jaehyun from his office with a firm squeeze off his butt.

“Gather your things, I’ll only be a few minutes. We can go back to yours and buy take out or something,” he says and Jaehyun goes back to his desk after helping put his desk back in order and lifting the blinds on the window wall.

Doyoung sits down in his chair, shifting a little uncomfortably, and opens the spreadsheet he was looking at previously, picking the accompanying file out from the drawer.

He stares at the pages of numbers for five whole minutes without understanding the slightest thing, and then he leaves them to be dealt with in the morning.

“All done?” Jaehyun asks when he exits his office, locking up after himself.

“Yeah, all done,” Doyoung says and hopes for his own dignity and ego that Jaehyun won’t see through his lying smile.


	5. Through the camera (I want you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dojae
> 
> For cinnacoffi who requested camboy Doyoung and loyal audience Jaehyun

Jaehyun bites his lower lip and looks impatiently at the people in front of him in the line and then down at his own basket, discussing with himself how badly he needs the shampoo and milk and the five packets of chips. He opens his phone again and stares at the notification for three seconds and then turns on his heels and slinks his way out of the queue. He makes sure to put the milk carton back in the fridge, but leaves his basket on the floor for the workers to deal with as he runs out of the store and down the three blocks to his apartment building.

He is breathing hard by the time he makes it home, having run up the stairs to the fourth floor as well, and his hands shake the tiniest bit when he tries to fit his key in the door. Once inside he shrugs his jacket off, letting it fall to the floor as he walks the tiny distance to his couch and drops heavily into it. Pulling his laptop onto his lap he opens it eagerly and finds his most used, bookmarked page in his internet browser.

_User DIY_Doyoung has started a live feed_ , the notification had read and that was at least five minutes ago. He takes a deep breath before clicking on the link, preparing himself to be shoved right into heaven.

No matter how prepared he felt, he chokes on his saliva when the video loads and his screen is full of cock and pretty, thin fingers pumping it slowly and playfully. Jaehyun groans when those fingers swipes over the bulbous head and spreads the leaking precum over the shaft, and he gasps when the camera moves up to show a pretty, delicate face tense with pleasure. He shifts his laptop to the couch pillow and hurriedly undoes his belt, pulling it free and throwing it to the floor and then he works his jeans open and tugs them down below his butt. When he frees his cock from his underwear, Doyoung has placed the camera down and is fondling himself with both hands, jerking his cock and rubbing his balls gently. Jaehyun moans loudly when he wraps his fingers around his cock and jerks himself once to the rhythm of Doyoung’s hand moving on his own cock.

It has become the highlight of his week, watching Doyoung play with himself on camera and jerking off to it.

Doyoung slips his fingers behind his balls and rubs over his perineum, moaning loudly and Jaehyun moans with him, subconsciously copying his moves. It varies from time to time how much Doyoung does and how long he stretches it out, and Jaehyun is proud of how he can always tell from the first few minutes what will happen. And this time is no different.

Doyoung seems impatient, his body is tense all over and Jaehyun can just about make out the bottle of lube in between the rumpled sheets. He’s not at all surprised when Doyoung reaches for it only four minutes after he sat down, and he holds his breath when he slicks up his fingers and slowly slips one inside himself.

Doyoung teases him, and himself Jaehyun is sure, with using only one finger for several minutes.

“You want more?” he smirks and pulls his finger out, shuffling around on the bed a little so he is in direct line of the camera. Jaehyun’s hand moves quicker on his own cock when Doyoung runs his fingers around his own hole and slips two inside, thrusting them in and out a couple times before they still as far inside him as they can go. He has an unfettered view of Doyoung’s fingers and he can see them twitch minutely inside him and he holds his breath along with Doyoung as he watches him search for his prostate.

“ _Fuuuuck,_ ” he breathes when Doyoung jerks and whines a long, quiet sound and his fingers starts moving more firmly inside him. Realising his hand has stilled on his cock, Jaehyun fumbles to push his underwear down his thighs so he can jerk off properly.

He pumps his cock with firm, long strokes along the entire length while Doyoung fingers himself open with three fingers. Doyoung never says much apart from the odd tease, but the sounds he makes are the most beautiful music to Jaehyun’s ears and tell of true enjoyment. He wonders if Doyoung would sound the same if it was his fingers inside him, stretching him open and massaging his prostate.

Jaehyun groans quietly and his focus slips to his own cock for a few seconds as he rubs his thumb over the slit in his head and smears precum over the skin, making the glide easier. He jerks off to the same rhythm of Doyoung thrusting his own fingers inside himself.

He wonders if Doyoung will bring out the toys this time or if he’ll stick to using his own fingers. Jaehyun both wants him to use the toys and get off on his fingers alone and his anticipation rises steadily as Doyoung slows his fingers, arching his back away from the bed as he massages his prostate for a long time.

“Yes,” Jaehyun hisses when Doyoung reaches for something outside the view of the camera, fist moving faster on his cock until his body shivers as his orgasm rushes over him, halted quickly when he grips tight around the base of his cock. He can’t come yet.

Doyoung pulls his fingers out to coat the dark blue dildo with lube and Jaehyun turns a little in his seat and leans closer to the screen to ensure he doesn’t miss a thing. Doyoung moans when he pushes the dildo inside himself, but Jaehyun doesn’t hear it because of the volume of his own moan. The camera is pointed right at Doyoung’s ass and he can see clearly how Doyoung’s hole stretches around the jelly dildo and the erotic picture he makes punches Jaehyun’s breath right out of his lungs. The thought filters through his mind that he wishes he could thank Doyoung for introducing him to jelly dildos, but then Doyoung curses loudly and Jaehyun snaps back into focus just as Doyoung pulls the toy out a little and thrusts it back inside himself.

He sets a slow pace, like always when he is fucking himself with a dildo, the movements of his hand mimicking the movements of thrusting hips, the dildo slipping quickly out of him and with a roll of his wrist Doyoung thrusts it back inside.

Jaehyun wraps his hand around himself again, imagining the tight hold is Doyoung’s ass clenching around him, and he moves his hand up and down his length with slow, firm strokes. He moves a hand to his mouth and bites down on a finger, throwing his feet on the coffee table and sinking down in the sofa.

Doyoung pushes up on his elbow and Jaehyun gasps again as he can finally see his face. It’s so pretty. Glassy eyes, flushed cheeks and his mouth hanging open as he gasps for breath. His thin lips are so pretty and Jaehyun wants to feel them against his own, wants Doyoung to cover his entire body with kisses, wants to feel them wrapped around his cock and sucking on his fingers.

“ _Yes yes yes yes yes,_ ” Doyoung gasps as he thrusts the toy inside him in quick, shallow thrusts. Right on his prostate, Jaehyun thinks. He knows every sound and every face Doyoung makes so it’s not hard to figure him out.

Doyoung lets his hand fall away from the toy after pushing it in to the base, the jelly balls resting against his backside. He breathes heavily for a few seconds and then he twists around to lie on his front.

Jaehyun curses at the new position, so turned on by the display as Doyoung raises his hips and pushes his ass out, back curving and knees spreading apart on the mattress. Doyoung always does something different from time to time, sometimes he’ll only jerk off for a long time, sometimes he’ll finger himself from beginning to end, never touching his cock until he comes from that alone. The focus now is clearly his ass and how it stretches so wide around the thick dildo.

He always uses the same dildo so Jaehyun knows it well, has spent minutes(hours) measuring the width and length of it and comparing it to his own cock. It’s bigger than him in both ways and that fact makes Jaehyun pout a little every time he sees it.

He doesn’t pout when Doyoung sways his ass back and forth and shakes it a little before taking hold of the base of the toy and pulling it almost all the way out. He thrusts the toy faster and harder inside himself than before, relentlessly chasing an orgasm and Jaehyun pumps his cock to match, having to slow down several times so he doesn’t come prematurely. Biting his lips to mute his own sounds, Jaehyun narrows his eyes on Doyoung’s ass and takes in every sound, every moan and groan and gasping breath is music in his ears.

Doyoung jerks hard a couple times and then his back arches, causing his ass to stick out even more as he thrusts the dildo quickly and shallowly inside himself. Jaehyun jerks himself five more times and then he comes, moaning loudly as his cock shoots his cum all over his fist and his body slumps with the relief of release. His eyes are still fixed on Doyoung whose body is still undulating, hand still thrusting the dildo inside him, but it is lazy now as opposed to quick and desperate. He pulls the toy out after almost a minute and Jaehyun swallows at how his hole gapes and flutters without anything stretching it open.

He sits slumped against the sofa cushions and watches Doyoung clean up, waiting for him to end it with his signature goodbye wave. Doyoung crouches in front of the camera finally, giving him a close-up of his face and Jaehyun holds his breath as Doyoung blows a kiss at the camera and waves cutely with a tilt of his head. The feed shuts off then and Jaehyun’s head falls back as he takes a deep breath and holds it.

“He’s so cute,” he whispers, then, “I’m so fucked.”

 

He doesn’t move from his comfortable position for twenty minutes and then he shoots to his feet and runs to the bathroom with his pants around his thighs to clean up. He needs to hurry if he doesn’t want to miss him. Passably cleaned, Jaehyun stops only to pick up his phone and wallet and keys and then he runs to the elevator, punching all the buttons harder than necessary. He breathes deeply once the elevator starts to move, fixing his hair in the mirror and licking his dry lips. The elevator slows to a stop only one floor down and Jaehyun curses lowly as the doors open with a diluted ping, but bites his tongue when he sees the person on the other side.

Dark lilac hair, cute bunny eyes, perfect nose, pretty _pretty_ lips, Jaehyun knows the face well, but the smile lighting it up is still a novelty.

“Hi,” Doyoung says as he enters the elevator, “it was Jaehyun right?”

Jaehyun nods, thanking his good fortune for his stone face, not a thing he often does, but in this situation, it is more than handy.

“Yeah, hi,” he says and nods politely all the while cursing himself in his head. He was hoping to catch him in the store and he can’t decide if this is better or infinitely worse.

“Going to the store?” he asks, curling his fingers into his long sleeves.

Doyoung hums with a nod of his head, “feeling a bit peckish,” he says and Jaehyun almost chokes. Yeah, he can imagine.

“Me too,” he says instead, keeping it short.

“We should go together then, I’ve been wanting to get to know you better,” Doyoung says and Jaehyun can’t hide the way his breath stutters when he breathes deeply in and out of his mouth. Doyoung wants to get to know him.

“Sure,” he smiles and Doyoung smiles back and it’s maybe a little bit blinding.

 

They’re laughing in the elevator back up, a whole hour later. It turns out they have a lot more in common than Jaehyun could have ever imagined and what should have been a ten-minute walk turned out much longer than that.

“This was fun, thank you for the company,” Doyoung says as he stands in the open elevator door at his floor. Jaehyun can only nod because standing face to face with Doyoung he can’t quite focus on anything other than how beautiful he is.

“See you,” he says and Jaehyun awkwardly waves a hand and says, “yeah.”

The doors have almost closed when Doyoung slips a hand between them, prompting them to slide open again and Jaehyun holds his breath.

“We should hang out sometime,” Doyoung says, looking at him hopefully. Jaehyun is shouting and jumping from joy on the inside, but he guesses pretty accurately that his face is emotionless on the outside. There is nothing he wants more than to get to know Doyoung in person, and not just how he looks and how he sounds and how his body reacts when he is pleasuring himself, but how can he? The only reason he started watching his live feeds was because he recognised his face from his profile picture the first time they took the elevator together. He was hooked faster than he wants to admit, but how can he get close with Doyoung when he has already seen so much of him?

On the other hand, maybe the fact that Jaehyun watches his videos is something Doyoung will like.

“Yeah,” he says, smiling widely. Doyoung nods and smiles back at him, pointing down the hall with the hand holding his shopping.

“I’m in five so, you know, stop by whenever,” he says and steps back to let the doors finally close.

“Enjoy your food,” Jaehyun calls out and Doyoung looks back at him with a laugh.

“You too,” he calls back right before the doors close fully.

Jaehyun is frozen as the elevator takes him one floor up and he walks stiffly to his door where he stands for a long time, staring at the worn number 8 in the middle of the wood.

“Shit,” he says, and then, “fuck yes.”


	6. Thinking of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaewin for Lowki
> 
> Jaehyun needs to forget about Johnny and Sicheng is more than willing to help.

Jaehyun is almost asleep when he hears the words whispered into the darkness of their dorm. Sicheng’s fingers are still massaging his scalp, absentmindedly as he is mostly lost to the quiet ambience.

“What?” he whispers, rubbing his cheek against his pillow. Sicheng tugs at his hair a little and laughs when he whines in pain, and then he removes his hand completely.

“I said I’ve never fucked anyone before,” Sicheng enunciates, not the slightest bit embarrassed about it. Jaehyun has always envied his friend for his casual attitude towards sex. Even being far more experienced, Jaehyun still blushes bright red at the slightest mention of it and this time is no different as he can feel his ears start to burn.

“Really?” is all Jaehyun can say, because he honestly wasn’t expecting it. All Sicheng talked about since he met Yuta three months ago was how he couldn’t wait to dip his dick in and finally lose his virginity.

“Yuta fucked me once, I didn’t like it, we broke up,” Sicheng lists on his fingers and then adds, “we didn’t break up because I didn’t like it, by the way.” Jaehyun doesn’t much care for that, he has heard the story enough times. Instead he asks, “why didn’t you like it?” because that part has been bugging him for two weeks and a day.

“It hurt like fuck!” Sicheng exclaims, squirming around a little on the bed as if dispelling a phantom pain in his backside.

“Of course it hurt, it was your first time,” Jaehyun scoffs and squirms away from Sicheng’s poking fingers, laughing uncontrollably as they tickle his sides.

“Not everyone gets the perfect first time like you did, and the perfect sex life you never tell me anything about,” Jaehyun pokes him back for the last comment, hiding his face in the pillow. He doesn’t like talking about his sex life, but nowadays he doesn’t want to talk about Johnny at all. It’s his way of coping with the end of a four-year long relationship, Sicheng can nag until he runs out of fumes and it will gain him nothing.

“Are you okay?” Sicheng whispers and Jaehyun realises he has been quiet for far longer than he meant.

“No,” he whispers and curls his arms around Sicheng’s, leaning his forehead on the other’s shoulder. It’s been almost five weeks to the day since Johnny broke up with him, and moved far far away, but thinking about him still makes his heart feel like it’s cracking. He wonders if it will break in the end.

“I hate feelings,” he whines and Sicheng whines along with him in sympathy. It sucks being sober and clearheaded when the smallest reminder of Johnny hurts, but he tried the “drinking his sorrows away” part and it didn’t work. All it did was empty him of all the tears he could have spilt for the next decade.

“I keep telling you to get laid,” Sicheng murmurs and hoists himself into a sitting position, scooting backwards to lean against the headboard. Jaehyun whines at the loss of his pillow and flops onto his back, shivering a little as a cold wind blows through the open window.

“Can you close the window?” he asks, almost twisting his neck to look up at Sicheng.

“You’re closer, you do it,” Sicheng says and pokes his dimple, looking at something on his phone. Jaehyun huffs in displeasure, but squirms around onto his knees and crawls to the end of the bed to close the window anyway. The sky is clear and the moon is almost full, bathing the patch of yellow grass outside the dorm building in silver, and Jaehyun doesn’t even notice as he gets lost in the way the wind tears at the bare branches of the lone tree.

“What is it?” Sicheng asks, bumping shoulders with him when he comes to stand next to him. He glances from the tree to Sicheng’s face, partly shadowed, giving his profile a softer look. He looks at the moon, at the chipped paint on the window frame, at his own fingers, and back to Sicheng’s face.

“Do you want to fuck me?” he asks.

Sicheng looks at him out the corner of his eye, fingers digging into the edge of the window frame.

“Yeah,” he says casually and Jaehyun swallows.

“Do you want to do it now?” he asks, curling his fingers into the long sleeves of his pyjamas shirt. He thinks he should say it out loud, that he needs to get laid, he needs a rebound to get him out of his funk, but he doesn’t think Sicheng will actually say yes.

“Yeah,” Sicheng says and lays an arm around Jaehyun’s hips, fingers slipping beneath the hem of Jaehyun’s shirt. He gulps and turns his head to look at Sicheng properly, his breath shaky as his eyes travel the side of Sicheng’s face. Tilting his head, he leans in and tentatively presses his mouth to Sicheng’s, breathing a sigh of relief through his nose when kissing his friend isn’t as weird as he feared it would be.

“Lay back,” Sicheng whispers when they part, “I want to lead.”

Jaehyun laughs a little at Sicheng’s choice of words as it reminds him of dance class, but slips behind him without a word and lays down on the bed with his head on the pillow.

“Do you know what to,” he starts, but Sicheng interrupts him as he lays over him and seals their lips together in a kiss that quickly grows wet and desperate. He can feel Sicheng’s eagerness in the way his tongue flicks back and forth inside his mouth and in the roughness of his hips grinding against him. Jaehyun wants the sweet relief of not having the presence of mind required to think about Johnny, and he feels a tiny flicker of guilt at using Sicheng as a means to that end. But he knows Sicheng is using him just as much and he doesn’t mind satisfying the other’s need as the price for his own oblivion.

They undress in a hurry, tearing their own clothes off before reaching for each other again. Jaehyun wraps his legs around the back of Sicheng’s thighs and grips his skinny biceps as he lays back on the pillow and lets Sicheng kiss him everywhere, lets him lead like he wants to.

“There’s lube in the drawer,” he murmurs and moans when Sicheng’s leg brushes over his cock. Sicheng presses a square foil packet in his palm when he sits back and Jaehyun’s fingers wrap around the condom as he places his feet flat on the mattress and lifts his hips.

“You know what to do?” he asks again and Sicheng sends him a look while he squirts lube onto his fingers. Jaehyun smiles up at him once there are fingers between his ass cheeks, anticipating the foreign feeling of unfamiliar fingers inside him. He has only experienced it twice, his own fingers and Johnny’s, but it’s a breathtaking excitement, waiting to find out how they will feel inside him.

Sicheng’s finger slips easily inside him, causing a frown to appear on Sicheng’s face, but Jaehyun keeps his mouth shut. He doesn’t want to tell him about how he got lonely in the shower, remembering all the times Johnny stood leant over his back and fucked him against the white-tiled wall. His hair is still damp and his ass is still loose and he knows Sicheng is a little below average in size so he hurries him on, desperate for a cock to fill him. Maybe if he closes his eyes he can pretend Johnny is with him one last time.

When Sicheng thrusts inside him however, all he can feel is him, all he hears are Sicheng’s grunts and moans and curses that sound _nothing_ like Johnny. It is good nonetheless, Sicheng’s inexperience is tangible in the stutter of his hips, the irregular way he thrusts inside him, but by a stroke of luck he finds the right angle almost at once and his cock brushes over Jaehyun’s prostate every other second. Jaehyun welcomes the delirious headspace with open arms, falling into the pool of pleasure where everything that matters is the physical sensations of his body being fucked. Everything else fades into the background, grows hazy. Sicheng’s groans and exclamations of pleasure are barely audible to him, the fingers gripping the pillow on either side of his head smells of his vanilla lube. His ass clenches around Sicheng’s cock, missing the fullness of a larger cock and loving the presence of one at all. Words of gratitude float around in his head because he needed this, if not Sicheng in particular then he needed _someone_.

He wraps a hand around his own cock and jerks himself to the pace of Sicheng’s cock thrusting against his prostate, and only seconds after Sicheng jerks above him and erupts in the latex protection with a shout, he comes over his own stomach.

They lie in bed together afterwards, wet cum dried off before it could stain and still Jaehyun feels inexplicably dirty. They don’t speak and Sicheng sucks quietly on his strawberry lollipop that he had crawled out of bed long enough to procure, claiming; “I’m craving some sugar.”

“What now?” Jaehyun asks finally, ambiguous and honest to his character. Even lying naked in bed with the man who just fucked him he doesn’t want to talk about sex.

“We could do that again,” Sicheng says at once and Jaehyun can hear the eagerness in his voice.

“It doesn’t have to be anything more, I don’t think I have feelings for you,” he says then and Jaehyun hums in agreement. He knows he doesn’t have feelings for Sicheng.

“It can be whatever,” he whispers. He doesn’t much care either way.


	7. Take my breath away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for pokeball who wanted yuten, dom/sub

He doesn’t think the restraints are necessary. He knows not to move without permission, Ten knows he won’t move without permission, but still he insists on chaining him to the wall like a dog. When he said as much five minutes ago he was _rewarded_ with a hard slap to his right ass cheek, jolting the beads inside him. Ten may have taught him to not move a muscle unless told to, but his mouth is a different matter, and Yuta is nothing if not mouthy.

“All I want to hear from you is _yes sir_ and your moans and a fucking count,” Ten murmurs in his ear, palm rubbing circles over his right hip and the curve of his ass.

“Yes sir,” Yuta replies, curling his fingers around the sturdy wall lamp he is handcuffed to. Ten hums in satisfaction and pulls his hand back. He holds it still in the air for a long moment, making Yuta’s stomach churn in anticipation, before he lets it fall against Yuta’s ass cheek. It barely stings, in Yuta’s experience it is nothing but a gentle pat, but he knows Ten is working up to it. It still makes his ass jiggle and the beads inside him shift, putting more pressure on his prostate.

“That’s a weak hand, Sir,” he grunts and gasps when Ten pulls his head back by his hair and presses his nose hard into his cheek.

“Insolence,” he murmurs, warm breath ghosting over Yuta’s cheek as his free hand goes to the string hanging between Yuta’s thighs, pulling the beads out of him one at a time.

“No please,” he gasps, tugging at his restraints, he doesn’t want to lose the fullness.

“Count,” Ten says lowly, biting down on the corner of Yuta’s bottom lip. He chews gently on it until Yuta draws a shuddered breath into his lungs and breathes out on a single word, _one_.

“Good,” Ten murmurs into his ear and steps back, heels meeting the floor once again. He pulls his hand back and delivers a sound smack to Yuta’s bare ass cheek, smiling in satisfaction when Yuta sounds a clear, steady “two.”

Taking a firm grip around Yuta’s left hip and forcing his ass out a little, almost lifting him on his toes, he proceeds to land four slaps to his right cheek in rapid succession. Yuta counts every single one, forcing it out past choked gasps and loud yelps, careful to keep his tongue straight in his mouth. The force of Ten spanking him drives him against the wall over and over and his cock aches from slapping against the hard wood as it hangs between his thighs, fully erect. He tugs on his restraints just so he can feel them pull at his wrists, almost chafing his skin, and the pain drives straight through his system and makes his cock twitch.

“You like that?” Ten asks as he shifts around behind him.

“Yeah, that was better,” he teases and grunts when it earns him a particularly hard slap to his left, previously untouched, cheek.

“Seven,” he breathes and Ten hums as he runs his palms over both his ass cheeks. Ten pulls the bottle of lube from his back pocket and coats four fingers, quickly slipping two inside Yuta. He thrusts them slowly inside him, rubbing the pads of his fingers against Yuta’s walls and coating him with lube so the slide is slippery and easy even when he thrusts his little finger inside as well. The stretch is wider than the largest bead he has already had inside him and Yuta moans loudly at the slight pain it causes him.

He loves Ten and he loves being with Ten like this, but what he loves perhaps even more, is how Ten never questions his need for pain. He has never fully understood it himself, but the pain or even the threat of pain leaves his body so tightly strung, so awake and full of adrenaline that everything else feels ten times better.

Ten spanks him one more time when he has stuffed his ass with his fingers and Yuta moans louder than he has done all evening when the force of it leaves his cheek burning and shifts Ten’s fingers right on his prostate.

“Eight,” he gasps and moans in the aftermath as his knees threaten to buckle under the force of their shaking. With his fingers still inside him, Ten reaches up and unlatches the handcuffs from Yuta’s wrists, murmuring in his ear, “put your hands down.” He pulls his fingers out then and cups Yuta’s butt in both palms as he leans in and presses a chain of kisses up his spine.

“Get on the bed, head on the pillow,” he orders and Yuta stumbles across the floor, crawling unsteadily onto the bed and flopping into the pillows. Groaning loudly, he twists around and shimmies down the bed a little until he is lying flat on his back, burning cheeks feeling sensitive against the soft covers. He whimpers a little when he sees Ten pull a long, black cloth from their nightstand and curls his fingers tightly into the covers underneath him.

Ten crawls over him, moving slowly like a prowling wildcat with all the grace of a panther. He runs his fingers up and down Yuta’s calves and along the inside of his thighs, bypassing his cock to dig the heel of his palm into his stomach, sliding it firmly up his chest. Yuta arches his back gently when Ten pinches his nipples, flicking them and rolling them between his fingers.

“Lift your head baby,” Ten whispers and Yuta strains his neck to hold his head above the pillow, eager to please. He holds his breath when Ten lays the blindfold over his eyes, stomach tensing in anticipation as Ten’s agile fingers ties the fabric at the back of his head.

“Good,” Ten says as he pushes with a finger at Yuta’s forehead until he rests his head back on the pillow. He runs a hand down Yuta’s cheek and over his jaw, settling loosely around his throat for a few seconds and Yuta’s whole body jerks at the silent question in Ten’s touch.

“Yes please,” he whispers and smiles tremulously when Ten hums above him and moves so he is kneeling in between his legs instead of on either side of him.

“I’m gonna fuck you now,” he whispers and pulls Yuta’s legs up, throwing them over his shoulders. He doesn’t tease, doesn’t prolong the wait, but slides inside Yuta with one slow thrust, his bare cock, so deliciously thick, stretching him open and filling him to the brim. Ten hugs Yuta’s legs to his chest and groans loudly at the tightness and the friction of Yuta’s walls against his cock.

“Fuck,” he groans when he stills inside Yuta, balls pressed against his buttocks. He digs his fingers hard into the fleshy parts of Yuta’s thighs and rolls his hips minutely.

“Don’t you dare touch yourself,” he says and Yuta draws his hand back as if burned, clutching the pillow in both fists to stave off the temptation.

Ten takes a whole minute to compose himself, making sure he is in complete control of his own urges before he lets Yuta’s legs fall from his shoulders and he glides one hand up the other’s chest to settle at his throat. He slowly applies pressure until Yuta’s chest starts jerking as he gasps for air. He fucks him then, slow thrusts of his hips driving his cock in and out of Yuta as he grips even tighter around Yuta’s neck, driving them both near their breaking point.

Yuta has never liked tight spaces; being blindfolded and having his airways constricted should scare the living daylights out of him, and at first it did. But he trusts Ten, enough to submit himself completely to him, and enough to leave his life hanging in the balance of his hands. He has always known he enjoys being dominated by his partner, but what he and Ten have goes far beyond that and Yuta never wants to _think_ about anything else.

Ten’s hands fall away from his throat and Yuta inhales deeply, shaking in the aftermath of the intense experience. Ten is still fucking him slowly, though steadily increasing his pace. He leans over Yuta and slips his tongue into his open mouth, swiping it over the inside of his cheeks and behind his teeth before retreating. Gripping Yuta’s knees he spreads them as far apart as he can and starts fucking him hard and fast, chasing his own release. Yuta clenches around him and after another minute at most Ten spills inside him, his cum splashing against Yuta’s walls.

Yuta’s cock is still hard, leaking precum against his own stomach, and Ten grips it in one hand while he lays the other against Yuta’s throat and pushes down. Blindfolded and gasping for air, Yuta comes hard over Ten’s hand, arching and moaning as good he can until he falls limp against the mattress, falling unconscious even before his cock grows soft.

 

When he comes to Ten is sitting next to him brushing his fingers through his hair. His body feels fresh, Ten must have cleaned all the come and lube and the sweat from his body.

“You okay, cow parsley?” he whispers and Yuta scoffs tiredly at the ridiculous pet name. He would slap Ten, but he doesn’t have the energy.

“You were out for quite a while. I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

Yuta struggles to sit up and accepts the help of Ten’s hands with a grateful smile, resting his head on the other’s shoulder once he is sitting against the headboard with him.

“No,” he whispers, swallowing as his throat is feeling a bit sore.

“Perfect,” he murmurs and presses his mouth against Ten’s bare shoulder. Ten holds a glass of water up to him, holding it steady for him when his hands shake. The cold water feels good going down and Yuta thanks him with a small kiss once he has drunk it all.

He winces a little when he shifts and Ten picks up on his discomfort at once, placing the glass on the nightstand and pulling Yuta against his chest for a quick hug.

“Lie down on your stomach, I’ll get the gel,” he whispers and keeps a hand on Yuta’s shoulder as he turns slowly to stretch out on his stomach. Ten disappears for a few seconds then and when he returns he presses a short kiss to Yuta’s temple, followed by several long, comforting kisses down the length of his spine. He pops the cap on the tube of cooling gel and squirts a large amount into his palm.

Yuta has been spanked far more than what they did earlier and his ass is not nearly as sore as what he has previously experienced, but he sighs happily at the cold gel as Ten smooths it over both his cheeks. His touch is infinitely soft against Yuta’s skin as he massages his butt, soothing the redness for long enough that Yuta is almost put to sleep.

“Do you want anything?” Ten asks afterwards as he dries his hands on a towel. Yuta pillows his head on his arms and sighs deeply through his nose.

“Something salty would be nice,” he mumbles and Ten is out of the room before he can finish his sentence.

They end the night the same way they started it over an hour ago, with Ten massaging Yuta’s back while feeding him sea salt flavoured potato chips. Yuta won’t deny that it’s nice to be taken care of by someone who knows him so well.


	8. Jumping Jacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is self-indulgent johnyong with an excessive use of the words i and love and you

Johnny is emptying the last of his tepid coffee down the drain when he hears the pitter-patter of bare feet on the kitchen linoleum. Taeyong always walks so softly, small feet rarely making a sound except for when he is too tired to even keep his eyes open. Much like how he is now. He tugs weakly at Johnny’s running jacket and pushes him into one of the kitchen chairs, climbing after him to curl into his lap.

Johnny knows Taeyong appreciates their size difference for how easy it makes it for him to do this and Johnny likes how easy it is to wrap his arms around Taeyong’s petite frame.

Taeyong whispers a barely audible “I love you” into Johnny’s neck and only seconds later his fingers relax around Johnny’s jacket as he falls back to sleep. Johnny is amazed every time it happens, never mind that he has lived with the phenomenon for years. Taeyong must have woken up and noticed he was alone, and walked half asleep to find him. He has always been clingy, much more so when he is tired, but Johnny has never minded. He likes physical contact almost as much as Taeyong does and having this beautiful creature seek him out for comfort is still a marvel to him. Still, he would like to have his morning run and that could prove difficult with his boyfriend koalaing all over him.

Gripping Taeyong’s naked thighs, Johnny rises slowly to his feet. Taeyong’s weight is no hinder as he carries him through their apartment and back to bed. Leaving Taeyong alone on their bed proves far more difficult. His boyfriend wakes again the second his back hits the mattress and Johnny tries to pull away. Quickly wrapping his arms around Johnny’s neck, Taeyong whines and flutters his eyelashes with a pout forming on his lips.

“Stay, please” he whispers and Johnny gives in just like that. He can miss one morning run; he can’t bear to leave Taeyong when he is like this. Not after the dreadful week they have had.

Johnny unzips his jacket while standing bent over as Taeyong refuses to let go of him until he is certain Johnny is getting back into bed. Once he shrugs his jacket off and climbs over Taeyong to his side of the bed, Taeyong lets out a tired sigh and squirms onto his side, pressing his back against Johnny’s chest.

“I love you,” he whispers again and Johnny presses his mouth to the top of Taeyong’s head and murmurs the same words into his hair. It’s nice, so much better than either of them could ever have been prepared for he thinks, to be sleeping in the same bed again. Taeyong spent the previous week on the other side of the country, attending a cooking seminar, and the nights they spent apart were the coldest nights in their mutual experience. Being together again was like finally finding water in a drought, revitalising them with each other’s presence. Johnny understands why Taeyong doesn’t want him to leave because he feels the exact same way.

“Touch me,” Taeyong whispers. Johnny blinks rapidly, surprised as he had thought Taeyong had fallen back asleep.

“Please,” Taeyong whispers and pulls Johnny’s arm tighter around himself, lifting his hand to his face and sucking one finger into his mouth. Johnny moans lowly into Taeyong’s hair and grinds against him. Lifting Taeyong’s head, he curls his left arm under him and gently pulls his right hand free of Taeyong’s grip and his soft, warm mouth to slip it underneath the large t-shirt his boyfriend wore to bed. _His_ t-shirt.

“You didn’t get enough last night?” Johnny whispers against Taeyong’s sharp jaw and licks a stripe up the side of his face to take Taeyong’s earlobe between his teeth. He nibbles it gently while Taeyong sighs with a happy hum.

“I never get enough of you,” he says and braces himself against the mattress to grind his ass firmly into Johnny. Taeyong is always clear about what he wants and Johnny always indulges him no matter what it is. This trait of his has resulted in them having quite a colourful sex life.

“Soft, make love to me,” Taeyong whispers, gripping Johnny’s forearm with both hands and sounding almost asleep. Johnny leans over him and places a delicate kiss on his nose and Taeyong’s eyes flutter open.

“I’m awake,” he laughs, knowing what was on Johnny’s mind before Johnny could even word it. Taeyong has always been able to read him with ease.

Johnny pushes his upper body from the mattress, and gripping Taeyong’s ankle he lifts his leg over his head, grateful once again for Taeyong’s flexibility, and turns so when he lies down they are chest to chest and Taeyong can wrap his legs around him.

“I love you,” he whispers once more and presses his mouth to Taeyong’s plushy one, running the fingers of one hand through his floppy fringe. Taeyong wraps his arms around him, digging his fingers into Johnny’s back as he moans into the kiss, and opens his mouth with relish when Johnny’s tongue swipes over his lips. They kiss until their breath runs out and their lips grow numb. Their hips roll slowly against each other, leaving them gasping for air between their moans and deep kisses and the sensation of fingers digging into naked skin.

Johnny hikes Taeyong’s t-shirt up his chest and moves down to press his mouth to his skin, kissing between his faintly defined pectorals and down his flat stomach until his chin bumps against the small bulge in Taeyong’s underwear. Slipping his fingers beneath the hem of the dark blue briefs, he pulls them over Taeyong’s ass and down his legs. He grips Taeyong’s half-hard cock and strokes him, licking over the slit in the head and fondling his balls between his fingers until Taeyong is fully hard and weakly trashing around under him.

“Turn around baby,” he murmurs against Taeyong’s thigh and sits back as Taeyong squirms around onto his stomach. He reaches a hand out for the bottle of lube on top of their nightstand, exactly where he left it the night before, and leans over Taeyong as he opens it and pours a good amount onto his fingers. Pressing one kiss against Taeyong’s nape, he slips a finger into his relaxed opening. While he stretches Taeyong first with one finger, then two and eventually three, he presses kisses all over Taeyong’s back. From the top of his ass and up his spine, along the defined curve of his shoulder blades and up and down his sides, his mouth never ceases as his fingers work inside Taeyong. He makes sure to stretch Taeyong sufficiently as what he might lack in length, Johnny more than makes up for in thickness and no matter how accustomed Taeyong is to getting fucked, Johnny always worries he will hurt him.

“Babe … babe, I’m ready” Taeyong mumbles, choking a little as Johnny’s fingers nudge his prostate. Johnny thrusts his fingers a few more times inside Taeyong before pulling them out. He quickly covers his cock with lube while Taeyong squirms around onto his back again and when he lays over him, Taeyong wraps arms and legs around him and sucks his tongue into his mouth. Johnny aligns his hard cock with Taeyong’s ass, rubbing the head over the entrance until Taeyong whines into his mouth and slinks a hand between their chests to tug at Johnny’s hair.

“I love you,” Taeyong whispers when Johnny finally enters him, sliding inside him in once slow thrust. Johnny groans from deep in his chest when he bottoms out and Taeyong clenches around him. This feels better for every time they do it, even after four years that hasn’t changed, and Johnny buries his face in Taeyong’s throat as his body fills with warmth and his heart does jumping jacks in his chest.

“Take your time baby,” Taeyong whispers, stroking Johnny’s hair away from his forehead and Johnny laughs as he should be the one pampering Taeyong right now. But Taeyong has always been like that, he has an instinct to take care of people and Johnny won’t deny relishing in this instinct more than a couple times.

Balancing on his forearms, Johnny pushes up to kiss Taeyong and then he pulls his hips back an inch and thrusts inside him. Taeyong moans happily, a content smile on his lips as his eyelashes flutter over his glistening eyes.

“More baby,” he moans and Johnny draws back further, moving inside Taeyong with firm, slow thrusts that has them both moaning as the air grows hot around them.

“You’re so good baby,” Johnny murmurs into Taeyong’s ear along with words of love and appreciation as he fucks him slowly, makes love to him the way they both enjoy the most. Taeyong may like a lot of socially unacceptable things and Johnny won’t deny to getting off to every single one of them, but this physical declaration of love is still their undisputed favourite.

“I love you,” Johnny breathes over and over as he rolls his hips into Taeyong, moaning as Taeyong clenches around him and runs his fingers through his hair on a constant loop. Sharp exhales of Johnny’s name leaves Taeyong’s lips as his thick cock hits his prostate with a precision that can only come from familiarity. They come simultaneously with Taeyong spilling over Johnny’s hand and Johnny finishing with a last thrust deep inside Taeyong.

When Johnny tries to pull out, Taeyong whines and wraps his legs firmly around him to keep him in place. Instead, Johnny wraps Taeyong in his arms and rolls them around so Taeyong is resting on his chest and their bodies are still connected in the most intimate way they could be.

“That was good,” Taeyong mumbles and presses a kiss against Johnny’s sternum, ass fluttering unconsciously around his cock.

“Yeah it was,” Johnny says and after a beat and a kiss to the top of Taeyong’s head, he adds “never go away for that long without me again.”


	9. (Like it's our) Last night on earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Riko_Ihe who requested canon johnjae

Jaehyun is moving out and suffice it to say, neither of them are in any way happy about that. Johnny keeps his silence all day as Jaehyun gathers his things and moves them across the hall, fearing that if he shows his displeasure, it will only upset Jaehyun more than this already has. He has been pouting all day, especially hard in front of their manager as if he has a say in this at all, but they can’t exactly be honest about why moving rooms is such a bad thing without being honest about a whole lot of other things as well. Their hands are tied.

“That’s the last of it,” Jaehyun sighs, standing just inside the door and rubbing his fingers over his thighs. Johnny holds a hand out to him and Jaehyun takes it as he settles beside him on the bed.

“It’s not like you’re moving far away, it’s just across the hall,” Johnny soothes and swipes his thumb over Jaehyun’s crinkled forehead. Jaehyun only pouts even more and curls his arms around Johnny’s waist, hiding his face in Johnny’s shoulder and inhaling his scent.

“But we won’t be living together, I won’t fall asleep next to you and you won’t be there to wake me up in the morning,” Johnny silences Jaehyun’s rant with a kiss, cupping his face as he pulls back.

“I’ll sneak into your room every morning and wake you up with a kiss,” he says and Jaehyun smiles a little before his face falls into despair once again.

“How are we supposed to have sex?!” he cries, slapping Johnny’s thigh when he laughs at him.

“I’m serious! Are we going to have to do it in the bathroom? Or the laundry room after everyone has gone to bed? Or on the couch?” Johnny waits patiently this time for Jaehyun to fall silent on his own, holding back a laugh at the glint in Jaehyun’s eyes.

“Are you done listing all the places you want to have sex now?” he asks and Jaehyun slap his thigh again as his ears burn bright red. Johnny kisses his ear multiple times, small pecks against the hot skin until Jaehyun pushes him away.

“We’ll make it work, we have before and we weren’t even living in the same dorm then,” Johnny says reassuringly, slipping a hand underneath Jaehyun’s shirt to stroke the small of his back.

“I’m going to miss you,” Jaehyun mumbles and Johnny bites his lips together to keep his laughter inside.

“What was that, really?” he asks and Jaehyun huffs and turns his head away, squirming when Johnny buries his face in his neck and presses kisses to his skin.

“I’m going to miss having regular sex okay!” he exclaims, startling when someone knocks into the wall in the hallway with a whispered curse. He flies from the bed to slam the door closed and leans his back against it, looking at Johnny with the biggest pout yet shaping his mouth.

“I thought we would be roommates at least as long as we were doing our radio show. I feel like we haven’t taken advantage of it while we had this room to ourselves.” Jaehyun is clearly serious, but Johnny can’t help chuckling at him.

“We should have had sex more,” Jaehyun whines and Johnny’s chuckles morph into a full-blown laugh.

“Jaehyun, we could have sex every day and it still wouldn’t be enough for you,” he teases and stretches both hands out to Jaehyun, waiting patiently for him to take them before pulling him to stand between his knees.

“When will you get rid of these teenage hormones? I can’t keep up,” he laughs and Jaehyun shoves him gently before huffing a short laugh of his own. Jaehyun sets his hands on Johnny’s shoulders and moves to sit down on his thighs, slipping his tongue between Johnny’s parted lips as he pulls himself flush against Johnny’s front.

“Keep up tonight,” he whispers and wraps his arms around Johnny’s neck, tilting his head to kiss him better. Johnny grips Jaehyun’s ass in both palms, stretching the fabric of his sweatpants as his fingers dig into supple flesh. Jaehyun moans into his mouth and sucks hard on his tongue, tensing in his lap as Johnny continues to knead his ass. His moans grow progressively louder until Johnny is forced to break away from the kiss as Jaehyun jerks in his lap and comes in his pants.

Johnny doesn’t say anything and it is only in the sudden silence as Jaehyun pants into his neck that he hears the low buzzing.

“Have you had it in you all day?” he asks quietly, almost reverently. He strokes one finger between Jaehyun’s crack, on top of his clothes, and feels the slight bump of a skinny vibrator. Jaehyun shakes his head against his neck and moans pitifully when Johnny nudges the vibrator with a little more force.

“I put it in … about twenty minutes ago,” he gasps, still clinging to Johnny’s neck so he won’t slip off his lap. Johnny massages Jaehyun’s hips as he continues to gasp and pant against his neck, not able to relax as the vibrator is still buzzing against his prostate.

“I really want to fuck you right now,” Johnny murmurs into Jaehyun’s hair and Jaehyun moans into his ear, a whiny sound that goes straight to Johnny’s cock. Jaehyun hooks his chin on Johnny’s shoulder, panting wetly with his eyes closed as he tentatively lowers a hand between them and digs the heel of his palm into Johnny’s crotch.

“Please,” he whispers and Johnny groans as he glides his hands along Jaehyun’s thighs and falls slowly backwards until his back hits the mattress. He helps Jaehyun onto the bed, pulling at his legs until his knees dig into the mattress on either side of him, and then he cups Jaehyun’s face in his palm and draws him into a kiss. He pulls at Jaehyun’s t-shirt and tugs it over his head, letting it fall behind him on the floor.

“Take them off baby,” he says and tugs slightly at the hem of Jaehyun’s sweatpants. Jaehyun rolls off him and pulls the rest of his clothing down his legs, kicking them to the floor. He squirms around until he can rest his head on the pillow, gasping as it moves the vibrator inside him, and nudges Johnny with a foot once he is settled. Johnny has turned onto his side while watching Jaehyun and he can’t help taking a second longer to watch him as Jaehyun’s legs fall open and his back arches slightly as the skinny vibrator is still buzzing inside him.

He pops the button on his jeans and tugs them down his thighs as he crawls between Jaehyun’s legs. Taking his cock out he strokes it slowly and smirks at the way Jaehyun’s eyes zero in on it and his mouth falls open. Johnny is used to his admiration, his cock is Jaehyun’s favourite thing in the world after all. A thing that unfortunately everyone else knows as well. Jaehyun is a talkative drunk.

“Fuck me,” Jaehyun mouths and Johnny smiles down at him as he stretches his arm out for the bottle of lube under the pillow on his bed. He grips the base of the vibrator with two fingers and moves it in and out a couple times, pressing it against Jaehyun’s prostate until he jerks hard and cries out, still so very sensitive. Johnny pulls the toy out and replaces it with two of his fingers. Jaehyun gasps as the circumference of even two of Johnny’s fingers is more than twice that of the vibrator, but he is used to the pain of it and it feels no worse than a slight twinge in his backside. Normally he tries to rush Johnny through the prep work as much as he can, but his body is still sensitive from his orgasm and his cock is still soft so he wouldn’t mind if Johnny fingered him until he is ready to go again.

Whether Johnny reads his face (or his mind, Jaehyun is convinced they have a telepathic connection) or he makes the deduction on his own, he only moves his fingers slowly inside Jaehyun for several minutes. Gripping Jaehyun’s right knee gently, he adds a third finger and watches intently as they are sucked into Jaehyun’s body.

“Good to go?” Johnny asks when Jaehyun moans loudly and reaches for his own cock. Jaehyun nods desperately and squeezes his eyes closed as Johnny playfully rubs the pads of his fingers over his prostate a couple more times before pulling out. Undressing quickly, Johnny slicks his cock and lifts Jaehyun’s legs over his shoulders as he thrusts inside. He hides his groans in Jaehyun’s knee, fingers digging into his skinny thighs, as Jaehyun clenches purposely around him all the way until he bottoms out inside him. Jaehyun has a satisfied smile on his lips that Johnny bends him in half to lick away.

“Tease,” he murmurs and slips his tongue past Jaehyun’s parted lips, swiping it over the roof of his mouth before pulling back. He doesn’t wait for Jaehyun to adjust, the glint in his eyes and the upwards quirk of his mouth tells him Jaehyun doesn’t need it. Jaehyun moans loudly when Johnny thrusts inside him, slow and firm with expert precision. Johnny is thick, he is plenty long enough, but his thickness is what Jaehyun loves the most. The way he stretches him open with his cock, the way it fills him, stuffs him so deliciously. There is nothing he loves more.

“Fuck I love your cock,” he cries, throwing his hands up to push back against the headboard as Johnny plows into him, bending him nearly in half as he inches up the mattress with every hard thrust of Johnny’s hips. Johnny is quiet, like he always is, but Jaehyun loses all sense of restraint when Johnny has him like this. He gets loud, uncaring of anyone or anything outside the two of them, caught up in the intense pleasure wreaking his body.

“Yes yes yes,” he gasps, every thrust of Johnny’s cock against his prostate punctuated by an appreciative cry. Johnny straightens his back, prioritizing a good angle in front of being able to stare into Jaehyun’s face, and grips Jaehyun’s legs in his hands and spreads them as far as he knows Jaehyun can take. Holding him open like that, his pace accelerates and the force of his thrusts creates a smacking sound between them and Jaehyun loses all strength as the pleasure coursing through him takes over. His arms fall limply on the pillow and all he can do is moan as Johnny’s cock drives him close to the edge, but not over. No matter how good Johnny’s cock makes him feel, he needs more than that to actually come. They tried it once and it worked, Jaehyun will never forget coming from Johnny’s cock alone, but it took much longer than they normally have the patience for.

Johnny reads him well and grips his cock, pumping it a few times as his thrusts turn shallow. With Johnny fucking steadily against his prostate and jerking his cock with a large fist, Jaehyun comes with a shout, clenching down on Johnny’s cock hard enough to make him grunt. Johnny fucks him through it and continues even when his body grows heavy with exhaustion and all Jaehyun can do is grasp weakly at the covers and whine.

Jaehyun loves it when Johnny comes inside him, and considering how upset Jaehyun really is about changing rooms, Johnny fucks him right until the end, thrusts slowing as he tips over the edge. He moans when he comes and Jaehyun gasps wetly as Johnny’s come splashes inside him.

With a groan of tired satisfaction, Johnny falls next to Jaehyun, slipping out of him as he twists onto his back. Jaehyun moans when Johnny’s cock leaves him and a trail of his come slips out of him, turning quickly to curl into Johnny’s side. He sighs happily when Johnny wraps an arm around his shoulders.

“I’m going to miss this too,” Johnny whispers. Jaehyun lays his fingers against Johnny’s cheek and turns his head so he can kiss him before he hides his face in the crook of Johnny’s neck. He doesn’t want to talk about it anymore, wants to pretend like it’s not happening, like this night will never end. Finally having Johnny to himself in this room has been a blessing and Jaehyun doesn’t think he can go back to how things used to be.

His body aches with exhaustion and his eyelids are already drooping, but if he sleeps then that means the night is over and their time sharing this room is over. With every aching muscle protesting the move, Jaehyun pulls himself on top of Johnny and rolls his hips.

“Again? You sure?” Johnny asks, sounding as sleepy as Jaehyun feels. Jaehyun nods and blinks his eyes as they suddenly feel moister than they did a minute ago. Stupid exhaustion messing with him.

“I don’t want the night to end,” he whispers and Johnny sighs with a sympathetic smile curling his mouth. He sits up and wraps Jaehyun tight in his arms, pressing kisses into his neck and whispering assurances into his ear. He can lose a night of sleep if Jaehyun needs it.


	10. You, Me and Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dotae for my sweetheart<3
> 
> In case it's not to your taste, in this fic Taeyong wears stockings and lingerie on a daily basis.

There is nothing off about the quietness of the space when Doyoung walks through the door, nothing suspicious about the lack of lighting from the entrance hall to the kitchen and further. It’s late, he was several hours over time before he clocked out and Taeyong had texted him only an hour and a half earlier that he was going home. Taeyong probably went straight to bed, which is what Doyoung wants to do as well except there is something off about everything after all. It is a fluttering in his stomach, a tingle at the back of his neck, that tells him something about tonight is different.

He is halfway through the apartment when the sounds start filtering through the crack in the open bedroom door. He is intimately familiar with every one of Taeyong’s sounds, knows them so well he can tell from the sharpness and the volume of his moans that Taeyong is fucking himself with one of his many toys.

The door creaks a little when he pushes it open, but Taeyong doesn’t notice. Lying in the middle of the bed with his legs spread far apart, he hides nothing from Doyoung’s hungry eyes as he jerks his wrist between his legs, moving the dildo in and out of himself at a moderate pace. He is clutching at his sweater with his other hand, pulling it up his skinny frame and tugging at it in lieu of squirming like he would be doing if it was Doyoung’s cock inside him instead of the silicone toy.

Doyoung leans against the doorframe and crosses his arms over his chest as he watches his lover pleasuring himself on their bed. There is nothing more beautiful than Taeyong when he is caught in rapture, Doyoung could watch him for hours. He watches until Taeyong tires, switching hands a couple times before he whines in frustration and flops against the mattress. The dildo is still in him so Doyoung doesn’t hesitate as he crosses the room and sits down at the end of the bed and takes the base of the toy between his fingers. Taeyong startles, but calms easily once he sees it’s Doyoung. He moans in lieu of a greeting and Doyoung smiles up at him as he starts to move the phallic toy inside his lover.

“Hi,” he whispers and takes one of Taeyong’s ankles in his hand, lifting his leg into the air to rest against his shoulder. He presses a dry kiss to Taeyong’s lace-covered shin and runs the tips of his fingers along the top of the thigh-high stockings. They are pale pink, the same shade as Taeyong’s hair, and they look beautiful on Taeyong’s skinny, hairless legs.

“I was waiting for you,” Taeyong whines. He reaches between his legs with one hand and wraps his fingers around Doyoung’s wrist to still the movement of the toy inside him. Doyoung surmised as much. He can see the matching pink panties and garter belt on the floor beside the bed now, and the hem of a camisole is just barely visible underneath Taeyong’s sweater. Taeyong had planned this, pulled out the big guns so to say, and dressed up for Doyoung. He is used to the stockings and the garter belts; along with a large sweater it’s Taeyong’s definition of a stay-at-home outfit. The lingerie is rarer and something Taeyong puts on when he wants them to have a special night. He must have gotten impatient.

“You gave me a really nice surprise,” Doyoung soothes, stroking his palm over Taeyong’s inner thigh. He pulls the dildo out of him and crawls between Taeyong’s thighs to kiss him.

“I don’t mind that you started without me,” he murmurs against Taeyong’s lips and swipes his tongue over them. Taeyong sighs breathily and wraps his legs around Doyoung, pulling at him with his weight until Doyoung lays down on top of him.

“You’re here now,” he breathes and ruts against Doyoung. The soft fabric of Doyoung’s dress pants feel good against his sensitive cock and Taeyong is sure he would be coming already if Doyoung hadn’t left him empty. He whines loudly when Doyoung pulls away, untangling Taeyong’s legs from around his waist and pushing them against his chest. It leaves Taeyong open and thrumming with excitement. He pushes a toy, slimmer than the one Taeyong used before, inside him and kisses the inside of his ankle before he slides off the bed.

“I’m going to wash up, I feel stale. Don’t touch yourself okay?” he points a finger at Taeyong and slips his other hand into his pocket. Taeyong nods, legs still pulled to his chest. He hopes the enticing sight he makes will encourage Doyoung to be quick.

Doyoung walks to the door opposite the one leading to the hallway, leaving it open as he splashes water in his face and washes his hands. He sticks his hand into his pocket and presses the on switch on the little remote control.

“Doyoung!”

Taeyong’s loud, frustrated yelp of his name paints a smile on Doyoung’s lips, but even as tempting as Taeyong’s high gasps and moans are, he stays standing in the bathroom for another minute. The vibrator he put in Taeyong is turned up to its highest setting so he isn’t surprised that Taeyong has already orgasmed. The petite man is trashing on the large bed, rolling around and gripping the sheets and arching his back, crying out in desperation at the overstimulating pleasure, but never once does he try to remove the vibrator.

Doyoung approaches the bed slowly, tugging his tie over his head and letting it fall to the floor, and as he sits down on the edge of the bed he makes soothing shushing sounds and carefully lays a hand on Taeyong’s knee. Taeyong goes still at his touch and his eyes fly open, wet and spilling over with frustrated tears.

“Please,” he mouths over and over, unable to make the sounds necessary in between his wet, gasping breaths and high-pitched moans. Doyoung fishes the remote control out of his pocket and holds it up for Taeyong to see. He lifts an eyebrow and Taeyong sobs as his body arches in a second orgasm. His cock is still hard, he didn’t come, but the constant vibration against his prostate has his body wired in a state of just falling over the edge.

Doyoung shuts the vibrator off and puts the remote on the nightstand. Leaning over Taeyong to brush his damp locks away from his face, he presses a gentle kiss to Taeyong’s plush mouth.

“You look beautiful today,” he says as he slips a hand under Taeyong’s sweater and tugs slightly at the skimpy fabric of his camisole. He grips the hem of Taeyong’s sweater and pulls it up his stomach, leans down to press kisses against the soft planes of Taeyong’s upper body as he slips one hand between his legs and jerks his cock. Taeyong feels so small under him, he is small, with his petite form, his soft body, but more than that it’s the way he gives himself over to Doyoung. He isn’t weak, Taeyong is far from a pushover in daily life, isn’t afraid to be frank about who he is, which involves dying his hair any colour he fancies despite his workplace having a strict, unwritten dress code of prim and boring. And wearing his lacy underwear all the time, not caring about who might see them in a locker room or peeking out of his bag, and standing up against anyone who might give him crap about it. He doesn’t _need_ Doyoung to take care of him, but when they are in bed he _wants_ him to.

Doyoung kisses up his chest as he pulls his sweater to his armpits, hands digging between the bed and Taeyong’s back to get it off him without having to move him. Taeyong lifts his arms and lets Doyoung pull the sweater off him completely, sighing in relief at the cooler air against his sweaty skin.

“What do you want me to take off, baby?” Doyoung asks after he has arranged Taeyong’s camisole to fall properly over his chest and stomach. Taeyong takes a deep breath and sits up to unbutton Doyoung’s white work shirt, tugging it over his broad shoulders. He pulls himself closer to Doyoung and tilts his head to press kisses against his throat, on the underside of his jaw and the lobe of his cute ear. He pulls Doyoung’s undershirt up while he sucks on his earlobe, breaking away only long enough to pull it over his head. Doyoung pulls the vibrator out of him and leaves it on the bed, and after another steadying breath Taeyong feels strong enough to shift his legs under him and push up on his knees.

“Sit against the headboard,” he whispers and they hold hands as Doyoung shifts on the bed until his back touches the wooden headboard. Taeyong walks on his knees to straddle his hips, sighing shakily as his top shifts and brushes against his cock when he moves.

“I’m sorry, I really did mean to wait for you,” he says as he hovers over Doyoung’s lap, but Doyoung quiets him with a gentle smile.

“I really don’t mind that you didn’t,” he says with an airy chuckle and sets his hands on Taeyong’s hips, tugging him gently into his lap. He runs his hands up and down Taeyong’s soft thighs as they kiss and slips his fingers slightly inside Taeyong’s slick hole, circling the rim with the pads of his fingers. Taeyong’s soft sighs travel through Doyoung’s entire body, filling his cock and making his blood thrum. He wants to have Taeyong’s body wrapped around him, pulsating and warm and wet, clutching onto his cock like a vice.

“How was your day?” Taeyong whispers when Doyoung retracts his fingers and he can think clearly again.

“Apart from the excessive overtime, it was okay,” Doyoung says, letting his head fall back as he closes his eyes for a second and only relishes in Taeyong’s presence. No matter how much they argue and disagree and poke fun at each other, there is nothing more soothing than being together and just being quiet.

“How was yours?” he whispers and Taeyong immediately slumps against him, hitting his head on the headboard from his abrupt movement.

“Ow,” he whines quietly as Doyoung cups his head.

“It was awful,” he mumbles into Doyoung’s throat, fingers going to his belt and hurriedly undoing it. Doyoung doesn’t ask anymore, Taeyong doesn’t like his job so there is a big chance nothing out of the ordinary happened to make it awful. Instead he kneads Taeyong’s thighs and butt cheeks with his palms and slips two fingers back inside him. Taeyong stutters while pulling open Doyoung’s dress pants and moans high and sweet when Doyoung thrusts his fingers inside him as far as he can.

“Please Doyoung,” he gasps as the pads of Doyoung’s fingers rub over his prostate. It’s swollen under Doyoung’s fingers, already heavily stimulated, and he curls his fingers firmly against it, catching Taeyong with a hand between his shoulder blades when the pleasure causes him to tip backwards.

“Lie down baby, on your back,” Doyoung says and pulls his fingers out. He helps Taeyong onto his back and makes sure he is comfortable amongst the pillows before he focuses on getting naked. Taeyong looks incredibly soft in their cream and beige sheets, pink hair a sweaty mess on his head and his camisole rumpled over his chest, showing one dark pink nipple. His stockings are still immaculate, covering his legs from his small feet to the middle of his skinny thighs, the pink lace looks so pretty against his skin Doyoung can’t help but to admire the way he looks.

“I love you so much,” he says all of a sudden and Taeyong laughs happily. Doyoung doesn’t say it often, neither does Taeyong but he isn’t quite as skittish about the words as Doyoung is, so when the words do slip from Doyoung’s mouth they are always unexpected, but they always feel so good.

“I love you too,” he says and sets one foot on Doyoung’s thigh, ghosting his toes over Doyoung’s erect cock. Doyoung groans so Taeyong lifts his other foot from the bed and envelopes Doyoung’s cock in the arches of his feet, moving them carefully to create a little bit of friction. Doyoung groans at the longed-for stimulation, but regretfully pushes Taeyong’s feet to the side after only a few seconds.

Taeyong’s toy box is open on the nightstand so Doyoung leans across and fishes a smooth dildo, slimmer than the one Taeyong was using earlier, from the box. He searches around in the blankets behind them for the bottle of lube he knows is there somewhere. When he finds it, he wastes no time in covering the dildo and pushing it inside Taeyong.

“Take it,” he says and Taeyong grips the base of the toy in his own hand, fucking himself with it and moaning as he watches Doyoung slick his cock with lube. Taeyong pulls the dildo out the second Doyoung moves, moaning and reaching out for him with his free hand as Doyoung hooks one of his knees in his elbow. Doyoung holds still and lets Taeyong cup his cheek in his palm and run his fingertips over his mouth for a few seconds before he moves closer and steadies his cock against Taeyong’s entrance. He kisses Taeyong’s knee when he thrusts inside him.

The slide is easy as Taeyong is stretched well past the circumference of Doyoung’s cock, but that doesn’t take away from the pleasure at all as Doyoung sinks into his heat. Taeyong loves being filled, stuffed with Doyoung’s cock or his dildos or butt plugs or beads, he has a large collection for whenever Doyoung isn’t available. He loves being stretched, loves the twinge of pain that accompanies it, so while Doyoung’s cock feel heavenly inside him, there is still that empty feeling that causes his legs to tense and his stomach to tingle with restlessness.

Doyoung fucks him only for a few seconds, thrusting inside him hard and fast before he slows down and reaches for the dildo in Taeyong’s hand. He pushes it against Taeyong’s hole, barely slipping it inside next to his cock, and Taeyong yelps as the width of the both of them is slightly larger than the dildo he used before. It gives him that twinge of pain he needed and he moans long and loud as Doyoung removes the dildo and thrusts inside him a few times as he slicks the toy with more lube.

“Yes,” Taeyong whines as Doyoung aligns the dildo with his own cock and slowly pushes it inside him. Doyoung’s cock is long and slim, Taeyong likes to take it with only the bare minimum of preparation, and the dildo is almost the same size. Together they stretch him so good, but the way they move separately inside him is the thing that causes his back to arch and his mouth to spill expletives and high moans without restraint.

“You look so good,” Doyoung groans when Taeyong grabs for his own legs and pulls them back until his toes hit the headboard. He has always loved how flexible Taeyong is. The double penetration is almost too much for Taeyong as Doyoung keeps a slow pace so he can thrust his cock inside when he pulls the dildo out and keep Taeyong stuffed at all times; a constant pressure of either his cockhead or the tip of the toy against his prostate.

Taeyong’s hot walls around him and the smooth toy gliding against his cock is a feeling unlike anything else, and the picture of Taeyong spread open for him and losing himself to the pleasure he is giving him, is too much for Doyoung. He pulls out, leaving the toy, and takes several deep, shuddering breaths to keep from coming. His stomach tenses, but he is successful, letting out a sigh of relief at staving off his orgasm.

“Where’d you go baby?” Taeyong reaches for him, voice pouty as he blinks wetly at Doyoung between his legs.

“Sorry, sorry” Doyoung gasps and leans over Taeyong, caging him in with his arms and pressing his thighs against his chest so he can kiss him. He pulls the toy out and leaves it somewhere next to them on the bed before he thrusts inside Taeyong again, setting a faster pace than before. He straightens his back and, still holding Taeyong’s thighs to his chest, fucks into him hard and fast.

“Jerk yourself,” he tells Taeyong and groans when Taeyong listens without hesitation and grips his own cock in a small fist. He is still close, but he wants Taeyong to come first.

“Come for me baby, come for me,” he whispers breathily, making his thrusts quick and shallow. Taeyong’s high, sharp moans tells him he is right on target so he keeps this angle and fucks him with the only intent to make Taeyong come all over himself. He succeeds in less than a minute and Taeyong shoots cum all over his own chest with a moan of Doyoung’s name, clamping down on his cock for several long, excruciating seconds until his body falls limp on the mattress. Doyoung continues to thrust into him, fingers unconsciously rubbing over the lace stockings as he grips the backs of Taeyong’s thighs. He comes when Taeyong whines and squirms against the sheets, thrusting balls deep into him and filling him with his cum.

 

Doyoung falls to the side once his cock begins to soften inside Taeyong, slipping out of him along with a river of cum and collapses onto the bed.

“This is exactly how I wanted the day to end,” he says and laughs quietly when Taeyong hums and runs fingers through his hair, soothing him as he catches his breath. Taeyong squirms onto his side and draws Doyoung closer, tucking his head under his chin. Doyoung hums and breathes in deep, nuzzling his nose against Taeyong’s collarbones.

“You look really pretty in this,” he mumbles tiredly and Taeyong shivers at the compliment.

“I always knew pink was a good colour on you.”


	11. Where I Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dojae because i had a thought and got inspired. (in case you like to know these things, it's au and they're at a road trip with mutual friends)

Soft, nice-smelling hair tickles his nose as Doyoung slowly wakes. He is pleasantly warm, his arms filled with a familiar shape his sleep addled mind can’t place. With a sigh, he buries his face in the soft, thick hair and he noses his way to a warm neck where he places a light kiss. The person in his arms jerk at the touch and when Doyoung presses a second kiss to the heated skin and tightens his arms around them it spurs a strangled whine of _hyung_ and Doyoung startles as clarity falls over his mind with the force of a nuclear blast.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry Jaehyun, I’m sorry,” he draws away as quickly as if Jaehyun’s body burnt him, licking his lips and blinking his tired eyes open. He scoots quickly to the other edge of the bed, almost falling off, and curses himself for thinking the size of it could make sharing the space with Jaehyun, alright. _It’s been a while_ , he tries to convince himself, but even in his head he sounds pathetic. Jaehyun is too familiar, too deep under his skin even now, for this to have happened simply because Doyoung’s balls are nearing blue.

“It’s alright hyung,” Jaehyun says, quiet and soft, as he squirms carefully around to face Doyoung. Doyoung doesn’t want to look at him.

Jaehyun reaches out for him and with hesitant fingers grips the arm of his t-shirt and scoots even closer. Doyoung watches him through narrowed eyes as Jaehyun’s heat presses against him again and he almost curses out loud at how his heart beats harder in his chest. He thought he was over this.

“What are you doing Jaehyun?” he whispers and Jaehyun’s eyes flicker up to meet his for a split second before he curls even closer and all but buries his face in Doyoung’s arm.

“Nothing,” he says and a smile tugs at Doyoung’s lips at the familiar display. Jaehyun nuzzles his nose against Doyoung’s skin as his fingers migrate from his arm to his chest, curling into his shirt and rubbing over his ribs. Doyoung knows what Jaehyun will ask for, but he pretends he doesn’t. He doesn’t quite know if he wants it or not, but he figures there is a reason for why he has yet to push Jaehyun away. There is a reason why Jaehyun’s presence is so much like a magnet to Doyoung, pulling him in no matter what.

“Just sex, I swear,” Jaehyun whispers eventually and Doyoung doesn’t even try to deny his request as his body is urging him not to. Instead he turns onto his side and cups Jaehyun’s face in his palm, pulling him into a kiss. Jaehyun moans the second their lips touch and Doyoung understands why. It feels like coming home.

It draws Doyoung in like nothing else ever could and Jaehyun is under him before he can even think to move. He kisses him deep, groaning as Jaehyun’s body folds around him and they fall back into familiar patterns. Jaehyun doesn’t stop moaning as Doyoung drags his hand down his side, rough yet gentle as he explores the hot planes of Jaehyun’s skin once again.

“You’re so sensitive,” he mumbles against Jaehyun’s lips and then he sits up to pull his own shirt over his head.

“Have you even been with anyone since we broke up?” he asks, smiling as Jaehyun sets his feet into the mattress and lifts his hips for Doyoung to rid him of his clothes.

“No,” he mumbles and the honest answer stops Doyoung in his tracks. He didn’t expect it to make him feel so warm.

“I’ll be gentle,” he promises and a wide smile stretches Jaehyun’s lips, indenting his cheeks and curving his eyes. God, he’s missed that smile.

He has missed the way Jaehyun follows his silent suggestions, how he undulates under him and splays his body on the bed because he knows Doyoung wants to have him, taste him and touch him and own all of him. No one else knows him quite like Jaehyun does, Doyoung has long since accepted that.

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun says, moans really, when Doyoung moves down to suck and nip at his throat.

“I have lube in my jacket pocket,” he forces out and Doyoung laughs. Jaehyun has always been optimistic.

“Turn around,” he whispers against Jaehyun’s lips and gives him a final kiss before pushing away from him and climbing off the bed. He locates the lube with ease and turns back to Jaehyun, finding him still on his back and staring after him with a gently furrowed brow. Doyoung only looks at him, choosing not to answer the silent question burning in Jaehyun’s eyes, for both their sakes. He knows he is rushing it, cutting the foreplay far short compared to what they are so used to, but he doesn’t want to spend ages memorising every inch of Jaehyun’s skin and familiarising himself with his newly softened stomach. He doesn’t want to spend time figuring out whether he likes it better like this or when Jaehyun’s stomach was firm and defined with muscle. He doesn’t want to spend time reacquainting himself with Jaehyun’s mouth, and how Jaehyun’s body feels like under him, and how is cock feels like in the palm of his hand. This is just sex, and all of that is so much more than just sex.

“Turn around,” he repeats, almost pleads, and Jaehyun finally complies. He rolls onto his stomach and lifts onto his knees and Doyoung groans at the sight of his pale ass in the air and the curve of his back is so tempting, Doyoung wants nothing more than to cover it in his marks. He pops the cap on the bottle of lube, quelling the urge, and covers his fingers in the slick substance. Gripping Jaehyun’s hip, rubbing his palm over his ass cheek and pulling at it slightly to part them, Doyoung swallows hard as he sets a finger against the hidden pucker and pushes inside. He was half expecting the feeling to be overwhelming and draw him in like how everything else about Jaehyun has been doing all night, but there is nothing very special about it at first. Jaehyun moans, he was always so loud, and Doyoung moves his finger with ease inside him. There is something different about being with someone he knows so well, almost comforting as he introduces a second finger into Jaehyun’s body and recognises every sound, every twitch and every unconscious hint Jaehyun’s body gives to both pain and pleasure. He still remembers the exact positioning of his fingers that will give Jaehyun the pleasure he needs and when he moans loudly and almost crumbles under his hands, Doyoung keeps his hand still as he rubs his fingers over Jaehyun’s prostate until he comes. It doesn’t take long, Jaehyun has always been particularly sensitive to it, and Doyoung catches his come in his palm as Jaehyun’s body tightens and he moans loudly into the pillow.

He lets Jaehyun fall on his side as he reaches for his own shirt to clean his hand. He hadn’t found a condom with the lube, but he hadn’t expected to find one either.

Jaehyun is gasping for air still and Doyoung gives him time to recover as he strokes his own cock and coats it in a layer of slippery lube. His fingers are burning to touch Jaehyun, stroke his thigh and massage his lower back. He wants to kiss his shoulders and bury his face in his throat and suck on the soft curve of his jaw. He doesn’t allow any of it, keeps a leash on all his impulses, and lays down behind Jaehyun. If he focuses on getting his cock inside Jaehyun, maybe all the rest will slip away in favour of it. It doesn’t.

All it does is send him right back to thirteen months ago and to that week they spent alone in Jaehyun’s family cabin by the lake. They made love everywhere, and perhaps the most memorable was when they spread a blanket over the porch and he spread Jaehyun out over it and the fireflies came out. Doyoung remembers every detail of that night he realises, and the memory makes him cry. He hides his tears in Jaehyun’s hair as he rolls his hips against him. The crickets are loud outside the roadside motel and Doyoung can all but smell the grass and the pine trees and the lacquered wood of the cabin. It’s the last pure memory he has of them before everything fell to pieces. He spares a thought to Taeyong who had looked at him with such worry when they split up for room assignment earlier that night. He doesn’t know if Taeyong would be happy or not that this is happening, and realises that he isn’t sure whether _he_ is happy this is happening. He stops, hips stuttering against Jaehyun’s backside, and takes the time to really _feel_ for the first time that night.

Something feels wrong, a tiny thing that he can’t quite place that makes everything about this feel wrong. He pulls out of Jaehyun, smiling at the strangled whine the action draws from Jaehyun, and tugs at the younger’s hip until he rolls over onto his back and Doyoung can look down into his beautiful face. Letting his impulses guide him, he settles between Jaehyun’s legs and thrusts inside him again in one smooth move.

“Hi,” he says and smiles at how Jaehyun looks up at him with such wonder. He holds himself up with his elbows resting on either side of Jaehyun’s head and when he gets a proper look at Jaehyun’s plump lips it takes him not even a split second to decide as he swoops down and takes them with his own in a desperate kiss.

“Hi,” Jaehyun laughs against his mouth and wraps both arms and legs around him as they finally connect in the way they both wanted. Doyoung didn’t know it, but opening his heart to Jaehyun again was all it took for that final piece to fall into place and make everything right.


	12. (Un)Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung and Yuta are, by no means, sweet. If you were to rate them on a sweetness scale they would be "Manifactured sweetener". Right?

It’s the kind of day where he really wants Yuta to hold him until he falls asleep. If only he could tell him that.

“Hey Dong,” Yuta says when he walks through the door to the dorms, not even lifting his eyes from his laptop screen. Sighing in greeting, Doyoung hangs his coat on the rack and shuffles across the floor to his bedroom. He doesn’t slam the door after himself, but he so badly wants to. Nothing really happened all day, but he’s been so tired since the moment he woke up and no matter how many coffees he’s drank or the amount of fresh air he’s gotten, nothing has helped shake the lethargic feeling. It’s left him in a sour mood, to put it lightly.

Yuta sneaks into his dark bedroom less than a minute after he drops face first onto his bed, because while he may be insensitive at times, Yuta isn’t oblivious.

“Doyoungie,” Yuta singsongs quietly, easing himself onto Doyoung’s bed next to him.

“Leave me alone,” Doyoung mumbles into his bed sheets, but sighs internally in satisfaction when Yuta runs a hand up his back.

“What’s got my Donsseu pouting?” he says in a childish voice, poking the side of Doyoung’s face with one finger while still rubbing his hand up and down his back.

“I’m not _yours_ anything!” Doyoung exclaims, shaking Yuta off him as he sits up and crawls to his headboard, huddling against it.

“I beg to differ,” Yuta says, lips curved upwards in a teasing smile, “since you asked me to be _your_ boyfriend, you by default made yourself _my_ boyfriend.”

Doyoung sighs and rolls his eyes, stretching a leg out to dig his toes under Yuta’s thigh.

“You misheard me, I asked you to be my bitch, there’s a huge difference,” he raises an eyebrow in a haughty manner, but he isn’t the slightest bit annoyed. At least Yuta is here with him.

“That’s pretty crude coming from you. What’s wrong?” Yuta asks, scooting closer to him on the bed. Doyoung likes that things haven’t changed that much between them. They still bug each other until they cross the line, never stepping down because they know it’s all in good fun. He also _really_ likes the added tone of worry that wasn’t there when they were just friends. Yuta wants to be the one to fix whatever is wrong with him, instead of stepping aside and letting him go about doing it in his own way.

“I’m just tired,” Doyoung mumbles, allowing himself a moment of vulnerability. Yuta moves flush against him then, wrapping an arm around his waist and patting a hand on his own shoulder.

“Come one, rest your head on my shoulder,” he urges when Doyoung only looks at him.

“This is sweet, we’re not sweet,” Doyoung grouches, but does as he is told anyway. It is, after all, exactly what he wanted.

“We can be sweet,” Yuta says, a strange tone in his voice. He nuzzles his face into Doyoung’s hair and smells him loudly. Doyoung pokes him hard in the stomach with a pointy finger to hear him grunt, but Yuta doesn’t stop. He wraps Doyoung tightly in his arms and swings a leg over his lap, shifting even closer until they are pressed so tightly together Doyoung doubts even air could get between them.

“Let me go, what are you doing?” Doyoung grunts, struggling half-heartedly against Yuta’s strong arms. Why did he ever encourage him in his weight lifting?

“I’m being sweet,” Yuta says and the familiar teasing tone is back in his voice. He ducks his head down to get at Doyoung’s neck and presses several warm kisses against his skin.

“This isn’t sweet, this is attempted murder,” Doyoung struggles a little more and fakes choking noises and Yuta finally lets him go. Not for very long though as he leans heavily against him and buries his face in his neck to suck a mark into the side of his throat. This doesn’t feel very sweet anymore, but Doyoung thinks he likes this better. And Yuta is technically still holding him. He curses his instinct to be mean to Yuta as the tight hold his boyfriend previously had on him was actually nice.

“Yuta,” he says, tentatively resting his fingers on Yuta’s forearm. Still with his mouth pressed to Doyoung’s beating pulse, Yuta mumbles against his skin.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Doyoung contemplates his answer for several seconds. It’s something they have been tip-toeing around for several weeks and he knows Yuta wants it, has probably only waited so long because Doyoung hasn’t given him any clue on his thoughts about it. And Doyoung wants to as well, but what Yuta is asking for now is a far cry from making out and grinding against each other until they both have to run off to the bathroom and fix themselves. There would be no going back then, at least not for Doyoung. Thoughts like that are one downside of dating a friend, Doyoung thinks.

“No,” he whispers eventually, gasping when Yuta bites his skin gently. He wants to be with Yuta, and to do that he can’t keep worrying that it’s not going to work out. That’s just another way he’ll lose him.

“I want it,” he says, louder and clearer so there won’t be any misunderstanding between them. He can feel Yuta’s smile against his skin before he sits up and he can see it, so beautiful and vibrant it takes Doyoung’s breath away.

“Great,” Yuta quips and starts pulling at Doyoung’s body to make him lie down on the bed. Yuta lies down next to him and they face each other, Doyoung slipping a leg between Yuta’s to slot their hips together and he opens his mouth to Yuta’s tongue the moment their lips meet.

It doesn’t take Yuta long to get worked up and there is a scathing remark on the tip of Doyoung’s tongue, but it gets lost in a garbled moan when Yuta slips a hand behind him and squeezes his butt.

“How do you want to do it?” Yuta asks, swooping back in to bury his tongue in Doyoung’s mouth the second he gets the words out. Doyoung stops entirely as he is faced with the responsibility of making that decision. He guesses Yuta would be fine with both, and he knows he wouldn’t mind either way, and they’ll probably do all of it in the end, but this is their first time together.

“God, stop thinking so much!” Yuta exclaims as he draws back. “It’s not that deep, do you want my dick or my ass?!” Doyoung frowns and breathes a heavy sigh through his nose and Yuta sinks together and raises a hand to brush it through Doyoung’s hair.

“Sorry,” he murmurs. “I am, but you overthink things too much Doyoung, just say what feels right.” Yuta undulates against him and swipes his tongue over the seam of his mouth once.

“Now, I’m going to ask again and you answer the first thing that you think about. How do you want to do it?”

“Fuck me,” Doyoung whispers, a little overwhelmed by the serious turn of the situation. It’s what he wants right now though. He wants to feel Yuta on top of him, encasing him with his warm body. He wants to feel Yuta inside him, to feel pleasure with every move of Yuta’s body everywhere around him. He also kind of wants to have Yuta take care of him, but he isn’t sure how to communicate that to him without sounding pathetic.

Yuta swipes his tongue inside Doyoung’s mouth one last time before pushing up on his knees and throwing one leg over Doyoung to straddle him. He’s wearing only sweatpants and a tank top and clearly no underwear as his cock stands out from his body, stretching the fabric of his sweatpants. Doyoung lifts both hands after rolling on his back and tugs at Yuta’s sweatpants, pulling them down his thighs with ease. It’s the first time he’s seen Yuta’s cock like this, hard without a single thing to cover it, and his mouth pools with saliva at the sight of it. It’s long and slim, a darker colour than the rest of his body and with a purple red head already wet with precome. He wants to taste it as much as he wants Yuta to fuck him hard with it.

“Come here,” he murmurs and tugs at the back of Yuta’s thighs. The sweatpants are stretchy enough, but it isn’t entirely comfortable when Yuta settles across his chest and uses a hand to rub his cock back and forth over Doyoung’s mouth.

“Keep it still or I might bite you,” Doyoung warns and finally gets Yuta’s cock into his mouth when the other stills above him with a fake nervous grin on his face.

“Oh fuck,” Yuta groans when Doyoung swipes his tongue over the head and then sucks hard, taking more of him into his mouth. Doyoung doesn’t know if it’s some cliché _the one_ shit or if Yuta is just special, but he even likes his taste as he licks over the slit and swallows the thick pearls of precome seeping out of it. Yuta has never been the most patient man however, and Doyoung is barely allowed to familiarise himself with his cock before he is pulling back and struggling to stand on the mattress to pull his clothes off.

Naked and sweating, he pushes Doyoung’s legs apart and settles between them, pushing Doyoung’s sweater up his stomach to kiss and lick and suck on every inch of his skin. Doyoung groans and writhes under Yuta’s hands and mouth as he discovers erogenous zones Doyoung never even knew he had. Yuta’s hands are so very warm when he runs them up his sides and he draws a gasp from Doyoung’s throat when he flicks his thumbs over his nipples, mouth quickly following at the positive response. They work together to pull Doyoung’s sweater over his chest and Yuta takes a moment to suck on Doyoung’s earlobe and whisper breathily into his ear, “I want to kiss you all over,” before once again moving down his body.

Pressing his thumb into Doyoung’s right nipple, Yuta wraps his lips around the other and flicks his tongue back and forth over it, sucking on it when it grows hard. Doyoung curls his fingers around Yuta’s nape, gently scratching his nails right below his hairline, and Yuta groans against his chest, rutting into the mattress. Doyoung does it again and Yuta bites his nipple gently before moving to the other and flicking his tongue back and forth at rapid speed until Doyoung’s fingers fall limp around his neck from pleasure.

“You have very sensitive nipples,” Yuta comments as he sits up to pull at Doyoung’s jeans, undoing his belt and popping the button with nimble fingers before pulling them carefully over the bulge of Doyoung’s hard cock.

“I always figured you just didn’t like being constricted down there, but wow that’s an impressive cock,” he whistles once he gets Doyoung’s underwear down as well, leaving both around his thighs as he wraps a hand around Doyoung’s cock. Doyoung feels himself grow warm at the praise and scoffs to cover up his embarrassment. He doesn’t think his cock is anything special, a little larger than Yuta’s, sure, but not really _impressive_.  

“Yeah, I’m gonna need more time to prepare for that,” Yuta laughs and finally pulls Doyoung’s clothes off his legs, leaving them equally naked.

“Socks,” Doyoung remarks as Yuta makes no move to pull them off, bending his knees to get his feet close enough to pull them off himself. Before he can lower his legs, Yuta is there between them, palms pressed to the underside of his thighs and mouth running dryly over his skin.

“You’re so hot,” he murmurs against Doyoung’s inner thigh and Doyoung jerks as his breath washes over him, so close to his cock he can almost feel Yuta’s warm, wet mouth around him. Gripping Yuta’s hair with both hands he steers him gently towards his cock and Yuta takes the hint in no time, wrapping one hand around Doyoung’s length while he licks over the head.

“Yes,” Doyoung moans, cupping the back of Yuta’s head to keep him there as the other finally takes his cock into his mouth and sucks hard. Just like before though, it doesn’t last long, and Doyoung can tell Yuta has something other than blowjobs on his mind.

“Where do you keep lube?” he asks, pulling himself up the bed to lean over Doyoung and points at his nightstand. Doyoung nods his head distractedly, eyes focused on Yuta’s brown nipples. Pushing up on his elbows, Doyoung licks over the small nubs, one after the other, before taking the right one between his lips and rubbing the flat of his tongue over it. Yuta groans above him, but that’s it as he rummages through Doyoung’s nightstand for his lube and Doyoung pulls back with a disappointed frown.

“Yeah, my nipples aren’t that sensitive,” Yuta laughs and bends down to kiss Doyoung. Their mouths move slowly against each other and Doyoung wraps his legs around Yuta’s back to pull him down against him. They groan simultaneously when their cocks align and Yuta starts a rhythm of slow thrusts against him.

“Yeah, yeah I need you to be inside me when you do that,” Doyoung breathes after a while when their cocks are wet with precome and slipping over each other with every thrust of Yuta’s hips.

“God,” Yuta groans, pulling the word out until it disappears into nothing, as he sits on his haunches and pushes Doyoung’s legs into the air. Doyoung hooks his hands around his knees without a word and watches in anticipation as Yuta pops open the bottle of lube and squirts a generous amount onto his fingers. Not a word is shared between them as Yuta lays a first finger against Doyoung’s hole, gently easing it past his puckered entrance and into his body.

“Mhmm,” Doyoung moans, head dropping back when Yuta moves his finger around and curls it, obviously looking for his prostate. Nothing better, Doyoung thinks when Yuta finally finds it. He grunts in surprise when Yuta rubs a finger against his perineum at the same time as he curls his finger over his prostate, giving him as much pleasure as he can, and Doyoung takes a deep breath to relax himself to help speed the process along. It’s clear to him that Yuta is teetering on the edge of his patience, and Doyoung is desperate to have Yuta inside him as well, but it _has_ been awhile.

“One more is fine,” he whispers, sighing in disappointment when Yuta’s finger leaves his prostate as he pulls it out to push another in alongside it.

Preparing him is easy once Doyoung gets used to the stretch of two fingers, but Yuta dips a third inside him as well to be absolutely sure before he pulls back to cover his cock with the condom and a good layer of lube.

“Ready?” he asks as he looms over Doyoung, one of his arms supporting Doyoung’s leg in the crook of his elbow and one supporting his weight beside Doyoung’s head. Doyoung nods and strokes his hands over Yuta’s sides before gripping his hips.

“Get inside me,” he whispers and Yuta smiles. With Doyoung steadying his cock, he thrusts carefully into his stretched hole, keeping a steady, slow pace as he sinks inside him to the base. It stings more than a little, but Doyoung doesn’t care. Yuta’s cock inside him feels magical and he can’t wait a second longer to have all Yuta can offer.

“Fuck me,” he moans, clenching around Yuta’s cock. Yuta moans loudly and slams his other hand into the mattress as well, leaving Doyoung to wrap his legs around his waist.

“Fuck me,” he repeats, clenching harder and longer to pull that response from him again.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good,” Yuta groans, pulling back a miniscule amount and thrusting inside him, shallow thrusts angled at a different place each time until it finally hits its mark, right on Doyoung’s prostate. Shallow, but hard thrusts right where Doyoung wants it the most.

He moans a litany of curses and pleads, no longer caring if he comes off as needy or pathetic as Yuta fucks him better than anyone ever has. It’s clear by the way he fucks him that Yuta is more concerned with Doyoung’s pleasure than his own, but Doyoung will only allow that for so long.

“I said fuck me not grind against me,” Doyoung huffs even if he doesn’t want to lose the incredible feeling Yuta is giving him, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout his body with every caress of his cock over his prostate.

“Bossy,” Yuta chuckles, stilling his hips completely for a few seconds as he finds a better position that will give him the leverage he needs to fuck Doyoung like he’s asking for. Pulling out until the head of his cock tugs on Doyoung’s rim, Yuta waits a couple seconds, long enough to make Doyoung whine out of frustration, and then he thrusts inside him so fast their slick skin makes a loud smacking sound when they connect. Doyoung moans loudly and grips the pillow beneath his head hard enough to hurt, but he still has the lucidity to throw a thin insult at Yuta.

“Your hips are disgustingly bony,” he says and Yuta laughs something that sound like _stick man_ and pulls back to fuck into Doyoung like that again. Keeping a rhythm like that is hard, but Yuta alternates between hard and fast in such an unpredictable way it has Doyoung on edge, never able to anticipate what’ll come next. When it gets too much and his hips tire, Yuta sinks all the way inside him and lays over Doyoung to press their mouths together, undulating softly against him while their tongues meet in and out of their mouths, kissing messily and brushing hands through damp hair and over sweaty skin. And then Yuta moves back and starts it all over again.

 

Doyoung loses track of time and space, forgetting that the dorm is undoubtedly filled with people, that the walls are thin, that the door is unlocked. The only thing on his mind is Yuta. He doesn’t know how long it takes, but he reaches that titillating precipice eventually, no matter how hard he tries to push it back, to prolong the journey. Yuta is bent over him by now, elbows pressed into the mattress either side of him and Doyoung’s legs are wrapped high on his back as he all but ruts against him. He is close too, more than ready to spill himself inside Doyoung’s clenching heat, whispering “so close” over and over again into Doyoung’s ear.

Squeezing a hand between their bodies, Doyoung wraps his fingers around himself and slips the pad of his thumb over his slit, and the touch to his cock is all he needs to fall.

“Coming,” he gasps as his body tenses, clenching hard around Yuta’s cock as his back arches and he moans choppily into Yuta’s neck as he comes. Yuta stills on top of him and when Doyoung goes limp on the sheets he feels the warmth of Yuta’s come through the latex condom and he closes his eyes and only listens to Yuta’s moans as he comes and comes.

There is barely room for them both when Yuta falls beside him on the bed, but they manage; lying side by side while catching their breath. They make no move to clean themselves up and Doyoung knows _he_ needs a shower at least, but he doesn’t have the energy to move just yet.

“How was that?” Yuta asks after a while, leaning over Doyoung to dispose of the condom in the trash bin beside his bed. Doyoung is quiet for a moment as Yuta settles beside him again and then he asks, without looking at him; “can we be sweet? Just for a little while?” He no longer worries about sounding pathetic asking for it.

Yuta answers a simple “yes” but Doyoung can hear the smile in his voice. Turning carefully on his side, Doyoung lays his head on Yuta’s chest and curls into his body, sighing when Yuta’s arms come up to hold him.

“That was amazing,” he mumbles and rubs his cheek over Yuta’s breastbone.

“Really, really amazing.”

Yuta cups his cheek in a palm and tilts his head back and Doyoung feels himself begin to smile at the radiant grin on Yuta’s face.

“Yeah, yeah it was,” Yuta says and bends his neck to press a lengthy kiss on Doyoung’s mouth and despite Doyoung’s previous denial of it, it is all so very _sweet_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/whenineternal)


	13. It's gonna be nasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not every one-night-stand have to stay a one-night-stand

Doyoung was never much of a dancer, but on nights like tonight, the bar leaves too much room for conversation and not enough room for touching. And after spending the last two days locked inside his room, finishing _two_ essays due on the same damn day (why did he ever choose a double major?) he doesn’t need to process any more words.

Grinding against the tall guy pressed to his back, following the pounding beat of the music, is exactly what he wants right now. When the man’s hands slip over his waist and his fingers tease at the waistband of his jeans, Doyoung prays to every deity he can think of that the bathrooms in this place are at least moderately clean. Taeyong’s rule about going clubbing alone is always on his mind, no matter how much he wants to ignore it. Never go home with someone you don’t know.

Well, he’s not planning on going home with anyone, but he does want a good fuck and the guys phone number if he’s good because that face and that big, warm body is enough of a reason for Doyoung to consider something more.

“What’s your name?” he leans his head against the man’s shoulder and shouts into his ear. The man presses his mouth to Doyoung’s ear and says just loud enough to be heard over the loud music; “Johnny.”

“Wanna get out of here?” he follows up with and Doyoung laughs. Shaking his head, he points in the general direction of the toilets and grips Johnny’s wrist to pull him along.

“I don’t go home with guys I’ve just met,” he says once they pass into the hallway and the sound is muted behind the heavy door. He leans against the wall and pulls Johnny flush against him, guiding his hand to rest on his hip.

“I’m not opposed to getting to know this a little better though,” he says and runs a finger down the middle of Johnny’s chest. The three shots and a jaeger bomb he had earlier gives him all the confidence he needs to pull Johnny down the small inch necessary to press their mouths together. He moans when Johnny slips his tongue past his lips and swipes it around the inside of his mouth, neither controlling nor too careful, just how Doyoung likes it.

Johnny slides one hand slowly over his waist until he can cup him in the palm of his hand.

“You never told me your name,” Johnny mumbles against his lips and Doyoung lets his head fall back against the wall with a thump as the heel of Johnny’s hand digs carefully into his cock.

“Doyoung,” he whispers, hooking two fingers in the belt loops of Johnny’s jeans and splaying his palms over the other’s butt cheeks.

“Nice to meet you, Doyoung,” Johnny grins and presses their mouths together when Doyoung scoffs.

“You sure you don’t want to go somewhere else?” Johnny mumbles against his lips, and the softness of his mouth makes Doyoung want to say yes.

“Why? What’s wrong with a fancy toilet stall?” Doyoung chuckles and pulls Johnny flush against him and uses the leverage of the wall behind his back to roll his hips into the other man.

“Doubt anything about this is gonna be fancy,” Johnny groans as Doyoung rubs against his dick a second time.

“No, it’ll be pretty nasty,” Doyoung mumbles with his lips pressed to Johnny’s cheek and licks a path to his earlobe, biting down on it once he gets it in his mouth.

“I hope you’re good.”

Johnny surges back at that, pulling Doyoung with him and spinning him around a little quicker than advisable with the amount of alcohol Doyoung has consumed, and stalks them both to the bathroom. There is no lock on the door and Doyoung grunts at the thought of actually having to fuck in a cramped toilet stall.

“Still time to change your mind,” Johnny says as Doyoung pulls him by the front of his shirt to the farthest stall, all the while pressing small kisses down his neck.

“Think of this like an experience, and maybe the fact there is actual pee on the floor won’t be so bad,” Doyoung grimaces, but smiles when Johnny cups his face and pulls him into a soft kiss. He has gathered by now that Johnny is a gentle lover.

“This would be an experience no matter where we were; I’ve never actually had a one-night-stand before,” Johnny says as he closes the stall door behind him. Doyoung doesn’t believe that, but he keeps it to himself, more concerned with undoing Johnny’s belt.

“Do you have a condom?” he asks against the soft hollow between Johnny’s jaw and his neck.

“You were planning on a random fuck and didn’t bring a condom? Irresponsible,” Johnny says as he digs a hand into his own back pocket, retrieving a square foil packet.

“No, I have one, but since you have one too I can save mine,” Doyoung says, struggling with getting the zipper of Johnny’s jeans down one-handed while lowering the toilet seat and making sure it’s clean enough. He’s not kneeling on the floor, doesn’t want to touch it with any part of his body, but sitting on the toilet seat puts him at a good enough height to get his mouth around Johnny’s cock.

“I’m just gonna get you hard so don’t get any ideas,” he says right before he wraps his lips around the head of Johnny’s formidable cock. It’s both long and thick, and feeling it grow and grow inside his mouth almost has Doyoung second-guessing his plans to sit on it.

“You’re kind of huge, you know,” he says when he pulls back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Johnny’s head has fallen backwards and he has dug his palms into the stall walls on either side of him. Doyoung has to admit, euphoria looks damn good on him.

“Stay like that,” he whispers and takes Johnny’s cock into his mouth for a few more seconds while he undoes the fastenings on his own jeans. When he rises, he grips Johnny’s hips and moves them around, tilting his chin up to catch Johnny’s mouth in a kiss.

“You’re turn,” he whispers and turns around, tugging his jeans down to his knees. He hands the small lube packet to Johnny and braces himself against the ugly door of the toilet stall.

“Don’t use all of it at once, it’s the only one I have with me,” he warns when he hears Johnny tear the packet open and Johnny hums in response. Only seconds later a cold, wet finger prods Doyoung’s opening and he takes a deep breath to relax himself as it pushes inside.

Johnny is careful, but efficient in preparing him, spreading his fingers apart and scissoring them inside him, rubbing them over his prostate at length the minute he finds it, and after only a couple minutes Doyoung is desperate for more, riding Johnny’s fingers with abandon.

“I think you’re ready,” Johnny laughs quietly, retracting his fingers and wiping them on a couple tissues of toilet paper. Doyoung rests against the door while he rolls the condom over his cock, head drooping between his shoulders as he gasps and pants for air. _So far, so good_ he thinks and then his mind blanks as Johnny rubs the head of his cock over his swollen, fluttering hole.

“Fuck me,” he whispers, a quiet plead that Johnny picks up on even with the bass thumping through them from the club outside their toilet stall.

“Easy,” Johnny murmurs into Doyoung’s ear as he wraps himself around him while pushing his cock inside him. The stretch is painful, but Doyoung grits his teeth and forces himself not to tense up as Johnny slowly bottoms out inside him.

Johnny gives him a couple seconds to adjust, but it’s all he can take and it’s all Doyoung needs, and he can take the slight stinging as long as Johnny never stops. From the second he starts to move, Johnny has him on edge, moving choppily but with purpose inside him with shallow thrusts melting into long and deep to hard and fast thrusts that make loud slapping sounds every time their skin touches.

Doyoung moans every time Johnny’s cock sinks inside him, yelps every time it hits his prostate and curses when it doesn’t. Johnny is quiet behind him, lips pressed to his shoulder and arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He settles into a rhythm eventually, his thrusts losing their unpredictability but none of their thrill. Doyoung feels warm as Johnny rolls his hips and fucks him steady and slow in a way meant to make it last more than anything, and if the circumstances were any different he would love for Johnny to fuck him like that until it made them both come. He regrets not letting Johnny take him home, but he doesn’t plan on making that mistake again.

“You feel so good,” Johnny groans into his ear. He grips Doyoung’s hip with one hand and holds him still as he fucks into him with fast, shallow thrusts.

“I could do this all night if you’d let me,” he moans and Doyoung wants to let him. He wants to fuck Johnny all night long and maybe fall asleep in his _incredibly_ warm arms.

This isn’t anything like what he planned for the night, but Doyoung is willing to let his plans change if it means he doesn’t go home alone after this.

“Fuck me,” he grunts, undulating his hips and meeting Johnny thrust for thrust. Johnny takes the hint and leans back a little to grip both of Doyoung’s hips in his hands.

When his pace changes once again and his thrusts hit hard with pinpoint precision on Doyoung’s prostate, it doesn’t take very long for Doyoung to come. Gripping his own cock in his fist, he shoots white cum onto the brown-grey door as his body clamps down on Johnny’s cock.

“Fuck!” Johnny exclaims and Doyoung feels the warmth from his cum through the condom as he comes not a second later.

“That was good,” Johnny sighs into Doyoung’s neck as he slumps against his back.

“If you say so,” Doyoung teases and rests his cheek on his hand pressed to the door. Johnny moves away and gently pulls out of him.

“You didn’t think so?” he asks, obviously worried.

“I didn’t say that,” Doyoung groans as he pushes carefully away from the door and lets himself fall against the wall to his right. He smiles up at Johnny to make sure Johnny knows he’s only teasing. In truth, it was mind-blowing, but he can’t tell Johnny that after only one fuck in a stinky public bathroom, that would make it weird.

Johnny crowds him against the wall and swipes a wad of toilet paper over his ass, cleaning the slippery lube from his skin.

“Can I give you my number?” he whispers into Doyoung’s face, his breath smelling of something fruity that Doyoung has already tasted on his tongue, and he’s so warm Doyoung can’t tell if the heat in his cheeks comes from Johnny or from the blood rushing through his head.

“Sure,” he whispers back and Johnny kisses him, only once but long and deep, and then he pulls away entirely and dresses himself. Doyoung fumbles for his underwear and jeans and pulls them up his legs again, hissing when he pulls the soft fabric of his briefs over his sensitive cock.

Johnny exits first and Doyoung follows at a slower pace to the sinks on the opposite wall. They wash up in silence and Doyoung sneaks glances at Johnny out the corner of his eye. He wants to say something, ask for more, ask for anything! But he can’t do it. Words have never come easy to him in situations like this. Maybe he’s spent them all talking about the meaningless stuff.

Johnny holds a hand out to him once he has dried them off and Doyoung wastes no time fishing his phone out of the pocket of his thin jacket, pulling up a new contact before handing it to Johnny.

“There,” Johnny says as he hands it back a few seconds later, “text me.”

Doyoung studies the contact for several seconds, noticing the added surname Suh.

“I’ll call, hate texting,” he says, leaning against the sink and looking up at Johnny through his eyelashes, head tilted at an angle. Johnny nods and then, after a long moment of awkward silence, he puts a hand up in a slight wave and turns to walk away.

“Johnny, wait!” Doyoung calls out before he can think it through. He just knows he didn’t like the thought of Johnny leaving him, just like that.

“Take me home?” he whispers when Johnny turns back to face him, not giving himself the time to rethink his decision. Johnny smiles and takes three quick steps towards him, cupping his face with both palms.

“I would love to,” he whispers back, brushing a lock of Doyoung’s hair out of his face before leaning down to press their lips together in a soft, _so very soft_ , kiss.


	14. Sea Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can hear the waves lapping at the sandy shore and the sounds of Yuta puttering around just inside the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yutae (because I wanted it)

The slight breeze is a blessing against Taeyong’s hot face. Tugging gently at the thin fabric of his robe and slipping over his sweaty skin, it cools him down quickly. He can hear the waves lapping at the sandy shore and the sounds of Yuta puttering around just inside the door. It is a comforting scene, one Taeyong thinks he could get used to. The solitude of this little house by the seashore is exactly the thing he never knew he wanted.

Leaning on the tall balcony railing, breathing in the salty sea air, he shifts restlessly as he can still feel the ghost of Yuta’s hands on his body, his cock inside him.

“Thinking about me?” Yuta’s cheeky voice carries loudly to him and Taeyong startles. He laughs quietly as Yuta comes to stand behind him, caging him with his arms as he nuzzles his nose behind Taeyong’s ear.

“I was hoping you’d be in bed still so we could go another round, but I guess here works as well,” he slips a hand into Taeyong’s robe as he speaks, gripping his cock in a soft fist.

“We are _not_ having sex out here. Yuta!” he squirms to get away, but the action only pushes him further into Yuta’s very naked body.

“You know when I said there’s no one around for miles, I wasn’t talking figuratively. Besides, I thought that was the kind of thing that turned you on.” Yuta digs his nose into Taeyong’s cheek and grinds against him. He isn’t wrong, Taeyong does have a bit of an exhibitionist kink.

“I just don’t want to get kicked out because someone complained or filed a police report for indecent behaviour,” he says, but his body is melting into Yuta’s chest as his boyfriend continues to rub circles into his hips.

“The only ones we would be disturbing is the family of woodpeckers that live behind the house and they deserve it,” Yuta grouses playfully and Taeyong laughs. He tilts his head back on Yuta’s shoulder and exposes his throat for Yuta’s eager mouth.

“What are you waiting for then?”

Yuta kisses up and down his neck a couple times, but it doesn’t take him long to move on to better things. His hard cock has been pressed against Taeyong’s buttocks long enough.

“You still stretched?” he asks and Taeyong blushes at his straightforwardness, even though he doesn’t know why when he loves how Yuta talks during sex.

“I’m good,” he whispers and turns his face into Yuta’s neck and bites his earlobe. He moves along with Yuta’s guidance and props his left foot up on the metal frame in the middle of the fence, and shivers when the breeze reaches into his robe and ghosts over his most private areas. Yuta only moves his robe as much as he needs to and grips the railing with one hand to hold them both steady as he fits his cock into the space of Taeyong’s still gaping hole, slowly pushing in.

It’s as good as it always is, Yuta’s cock fitting perfectly inside him, and Taeyong has long since stopped caring about the intricacies and exciting wildness of his old urges. Yuta makes love to him, and that’s all he wants.

Yuta holds still inside him and they trade slow kisses over his shoulder, tangling their fingers on the skinny metal railing. It’s exhilarating knowing that anyone could see them like this, and the glass panes between them and the world outside shields nothing, but it doesn’t rush them. Nothing ever rushes Yuta and Taeyong loves it more than he could have ever imagined.

“You feel … so good,” Taeyong gasps and moves one arm to wrap around Yuta’s neck, arching against him to get him to move. Yuta grips Taeyong’s hair between his fingers and presses his mouth hard into the arch of his throat as he makes one, shallow thrust inside him. Followed by another several seconds later.

“Oh _god_ ,” he moans. Yuta’s thrusts never come in a multitude, but he makes every single one count, and Taeyong would rather have one amazing thrust than a flurry of rushed mediocre ones.

He tugs on his robe enough that it comes loose and falls off one shoulder and Yuta takes the bait instantly, kissing and biting and licking over his shoulder, creating more marks next to the ones already blooming on his skin. Yuta runs a hand down the middle of Taeyong’s chest, a slow and steady path to his cock, and just as he grips it between his fingers he pulls back to the tip and thrusts hard and deep into Taeyong. And once again he holds still inside him.

“ _AH_ ,” Taeyong yells into the night, almost crumbling at the unexpected double sensation. Yuta’s fingers don’t stay on his cock for long however, moving past his balls with only a slight fondling, to rub against his perineum. Taeyong trembles like a leaf in his arms, clutching the railing so tight his fingers grow white, and his eyes roll back in his head as his prostate is stimulated from two sides at once. He clenches around Yuta, toes curling and eyelids fluttering as Yuta caresses him firmly with his fingers and thrusts shallowly with his cock.

It’s not long, Taeyong can’t possibly hold it off when his body is wrecked with pleasure this strong, and he comes with a gasp of Yuta’s name and slumps entirely into his arms, trusting Yuta to catch him.

Yuta holds him close, whispering words of love into his skin and painting his face with kisses, until Taeyong can stand on his own feet again. Yuta is still hard when they separate and Taeyong blinks dazedly from his cock to his face and reaches for both with trembling hands.

“No, this was for you baby,” Yuta stops his hand from reaching his cock, but leans into the one that cups his cheek.

“But-“ Taeyong starts to say only to be cut off by Yuta’s mouth and his tongue slipping past his lips.

“Let’s go back inside,” Yuta murmurs against his lips after several slow kisses, “I want you to ride me.”


	15. Fingerlickin Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaeil and fisting
> 
> I had an itch I guess

The back of his neck prickles with the sensation of being watched, but Taeil doesn't let his focus waver from the work his hands are doing. Let Johnny watch. Maybe it'll kick his ass in gear to actually do something about whatever it is between him and Jaehyun that everyone is forced to tiptoe around. He's fucking tired of it.

The sudden rush of irritation that courses through him makes his fingers twist sharply inside that hot, clenching ass, and Jaehyun yelps in pleasure and surprise. The feeling subsides quickly and Taeil strokes a hand over Jaehyun's hip in silent apology and slides his fingers in a gentle way inside him. In and out and in slow circles inside the tight passage, while his thumb rubs softly over the puckered rim stretching around his fingers. Soaked with lube.

“Good,” he murmurs and strokes his unoccupied hand up and down Jaehyun's side.

“Good boy,” he adds for good measure, just to hear Jaehyun moan in that debauched way that Taeil's praise always brings out of him.

Twisting his fingers inside Jaehyun, he curls them so the pads of his middle and pointer finger press against Jaehyun's prostate and he holds Jaehyun still as he massages the sensitive gland with insistent pressure. Never letting up as Jaehyun moans and grapples for leverage on the writing desk Taeil has him bent over. He can see Jaehyun's cock beginning to fill, rising slightly away from his thighs more and more, and Taeil wants to see if he can make him come just like this. Wants to prove his hypothesis that Jaehyun loves it _just that much._

It's the whole reason why he keeps doing this for Jaehyun, after all. They're not fucking, that's not what their relationship is about. Taeil likes getting people off, likes using his hands and fingers to bring them to the brink and over, likes the power he gets from it.

And Jaehyun _loves_ Taeil's fingers deep in his ass. Anyone's fingers really, Taeil doesn't believe that it being his fingers somehow elevates the experience for Jaehyun. That's not the kind of relationship they have.

 

Taeil pulls his fingers out to add more lube, squirting it directly onto Jaehyun's fluttering hole, and before Jaehyun can think to beg for his fingers back he thrust them inside with a slick, squelching sound of a heavy coat of lube. Jaehyun is always so quick to beg too.

He thrusts two fingers steadily inside Jaehyun, not too slow and not too fast, moving them in and out with an easy undulation of his wrist.

“Please ... more,” Jaehyun pleads in a breathless whisper and Taeil is not one for teasing, much, so he adds a third finger quickly. Slowing down as the added stretch makes the slide in a little more difficult. It's so tight, it always is, and Taeil feels a slight tug in his loins, his cock jerks minutely in his pants and there is a small part of him that wants to throw it all to the wind and fuck Jaehyun silly. But that would probably spell the end of all of this and he doesn't want that. He enjoys making Jaehyun submit far too much for that. But Johnny doesn't know that.

Acutely reminded of their audience, Taeil takes a step to the left to expose Jaehyun to Johnny's certainly hungry eyes, and curls his fingers firmly over Jaehyun's prostate. He knows how good Jaehyun looks when he loses control of himself. Johnny doesn't stand a chance.

“You like that huh?” he murmurs, barely loud enough for his voice to carry through the small gap in the door.

“You like me fucking you like this?”

“Yes!”

“Such a good boy.”

Jaehyun moans loudly and his ass clamps down on Taeil's fingers and Taeil imagines he hears a hitch of breath that didn't come from either of them.

He can't say he doesn't understand Johnny's infatuation with their younger friend. Jaehyun is sweet and kind and really good-looking. But he has never known Johnny to be a coward so this halting game of seek and not go find he does _not_ understand. Maybe Taeil should tell him about the time he broke down every single wall in Jaehyun's very soul, punched straight through them by rubbing fingers over his prostate in a hard, insistent way for several minutes. When Jaehyun came into his own hand shouting _Johnny's_ name.

Taeil wasn't offended, he leached it out of him. Murmured mean words in his ear and created scenarios in his head of Johnny in Taeil's place and Jaehyun came so hard he passed out in the puddle of his own confession. And afterwards they had sat curled up on the sofa with a tub of ice cream as Jaehyun came to terms with his own feelings.

 

Taeil squirts some more lube between his fingers, holding Jaehyun's ass open so it slips inside and coats his walls until it is all a wet mess, and then he slips his pinky finger inside as well. Stretches Jaehyun to the brink of pain and he smiles when Jaehyun only moans even louder. He could probably fist him, Jaehyun would probably like it. He knows what kind of porn Jaehyun watches. Knows well enough how Jaehyun will never stop begging him for more. He could probably do it.

He probably shouldn't. Jaehyun is not the best at dealing with a post-sex limp and Taeil's fist up his ass will definitely give him that.

“ _More_ ,” Jaehyun gasps and mumbles something entirely unintelligible, squirming on Taeil's four fingers inside him. Oh what the hell.

“You want more huh? Alright sweetheart,” he soothes, stilling Jaehyun's restless movement by leaning against his left hip. He strokes his palm in circles over Jaehyun's lower back as he slowly moves the four fingers all the way inside him, stopping when the rim of Jaehyun's ass stretches wide around his knuckles. Jaehyun all but screams.

“Still want more?” Taeil asks as they both stand frozen in the moment while Jaehyun contemplates the pros and cons of continuing down that path. Though Jaehyun has a tendency to think with his dick so Taeil isn't surprised at all when only a couple seconds later Jaehyun moans his reply with a jerky nod of his head. If his limp is too severe the coming morning, Taeil will just have to carry a pillow around for him.

He doesn't move his hand right away. Lets it stay like that inside Jaehyun, stretching him around the entire width of his knuckles as he spreads lube all the way up to his wrist.

He has never tried this before, and he is fairly sure Jaehyun hasn't either. But he is curious and Jaehyun is desperate so he doesn't hesitate when he finally pulls his hand back just enough to nudge his thumb underneath his other four fingers and pushes them all inside Jaehyun's lube-soaked ass.

It's a weird kind of marvel, as his hand disappears inside Jaehyun with barely a hitch. He stops when the rim of Jaehyun's ass snaps together around his wrist, his eyes widening at the intensely erotic sensation of that warmth surrounding his entire hand. Well, he is definitely doing this again.

“You okay?” he asks, voice strained. It takes Jaehyun several seconds to respond, but when he does it's in the positive and Taeil grunts in relief. He pours even more lube against his hand, he's gonna end up emptying the bottle at this rate but he'd rather be safe than sorry, and slowly starts to move his hand along the gripping walls of Jaehyun's used ass.

The second he brushes along Jaehyun's prostate, Jaehyun yelps and his knees buckle nearly dragging them both to the floor. It is only Taeil's quick reflexes that keep them both standing.

“Come on,” he urges gently, carefully pulling his fist out of Jaehyun's ass. “On the bed with you.”

He waits until Jaehyun has collapsed on his front on the bed and then he tugs him around a little to put his ass on display for Johnny. He had almost forgotten they have an audience, but Johnny isn't exactly being subtle about sneaking in the hallway and his long fingers gripping the side of the door are so visible Taeil is surprised Jaehyun didn't see them. He could ignore it so far though, but Taeil doesn't feel comfortable continuing while keeping Jaehyun in the dark, and so he leans down to his ear before getting on the bed and whispers into it.

“Johnny is watching you.” And Jaehyun moans loud and desperately.

“Do you want him to watch you?” he asks and Jaehyun answers with his entire body. His cock drips precum onto the bedsheets, his back arches and his ass shakes and his knees slip further apart on the mattress and spreads him open even more. Taeil doesn't think he could get a better answer out of Jaehyun right now.

He squirts the remaining dredges of lube straight into Jaehyun's ass, so easy now that his hole is stretched to ruination, and curls his fist together before he pushes it back inside. He makes sure to stay on Jaehyun's side to not block the view as he thrust his fist inside Jaehyun in earnest, picking up speed as Jaehyun's moans grow in volume and his cock remains hard, hanging between his thighs.

“Ah _yes_ ,” Jaehyun yelps and gurgles some more unintelligible words. Taeil thinks he hears Johnny's name somewhere in the babble, but he won't push it this time. Being the intermediary is only good when he gets to make Jaehyun come all over himself. They can deal with all the feelings stuff on their own.

“You gonna come, baby?” he asks a little out of breath as he fucks Jaehyun with his fist hard and fast. Jaehyun is so loose around him there is barely any resistance and he is so wet every move of Taeil's fist inside him makes a loud squelching sound to accompany his litany of moans and high-pitched whines.

Taeil thanks the power that be there is no one else in the dorm except for the three of them. Jaehyun has never been this loud before, never before made the kinds of sounds now spilling from his lips on an endless loop of moan, grunt, yelp and whine. The complete abandonment that has taken over him and robbed him of all sense and control is a privilege to witness. It warms Taeil to his very core to see proof of how much Jaehyun trusts him.

 

It hits them both like a freak storm, when Jaehyun comes untouched. His orgasm shoots through his body from his toes to his fingers and shivers along his spine like zaps of lightning. Taeil moves his fist inside Jaehyun, stimulating his prostate for as long as Jaehyun spills his seed into the messed-up bedsheets, and then a little longer.

Jaehyun is gasping for breath and trembling hard all over by the time Taeil pulls his hand from his body.

“You good?” he asks, barely paying attention to Jaehyun's mumbled reply as he stares intently at the thin trail of lube spilling out off Jaehyun's puffy, gaping hole. It's almost like he has filled Jaehyun with his cum, he thinks, and grimaces as he is reminded of his erection pushing hard against the front of his jeans.

Sometimes Jaehyun will suck him off afterwards, but he very much doubts Jaehyun is moving any time soon so he will have to make do with his hand later on.

He reaches for the towel he set aside earlier and wipes his hand clean before carefully swiping it between Jaehyun's ass cheeks, mopping up as much of the lube as he can. Jaehyun is barely lucid, caught in the post-orgasm haze that seems just as intense as his orgasm and everything preceding it had been.

“Do you want me to get you anything?” Taeil asks quietly, stroking Jaehyun's hair away from his face. Jaehyun mumbles something unintelligible, like most his words have been in the past hour, and shakes his head. He looks utterly exhausted and Taeil smiles in as much adoration as satisfaction and gently pinches Jaehyun's cheek before rising from the bed.

When he leaves the room after tucking the duvet around Jaehyun, their audience of one is nowhere to be seen. Taeil looks around the dorm for him, but Johnny has been very thorough in removing himself from the scene and Taeil can find no sign of him ever having been there at all.

Oh well, it's not his problem. Taeil doesn't doubt that the two will end up together in the, probably very near, future. But he's not going to meddle anymore than he already did.

He has, after all, a more pressing problem to attend to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/whenineternal)  
> Or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/whenineternall)

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anything smutty you want to read, don't be afraid to leave a request. Just be clear about what kind of dynamics you want as I will write almost anything:)  
> [Find me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/whenineternal)


End file.
